Wacky Summer Vacation Story
by lady-warrioress
Summary: Botan looked into the sky. She saw Hiei riding on her boat oar or at least trying to ride it. The oar was flying around in circles with Hiei doing his best to hold on. 'HELP' HxB
1. Chapter 1

**_NOTE:I WAS FREAKIN BORED YESTEDAY WHEN I WROTE THIS. IF YOU READ IT PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW. THANK YOU. _**

_When things are at their lowest it's best to resort to humor to bring up ones spirits. It's just too bad Hiei can't take a joke. Maybe there's a way to open him up a little..._

_Hahahahaaha! Famous last words thus the inspiration for this story..._

**_Lady-warrioress: _Okay before I go on this fic will be totally ridiculous and random. I'm just writing what comes off the top of my head so if it sounds weird then it's because I'm winging it. Since I'm doing so people will probably get out of character. So I felt I should warn you right now. There is a pairing in this fic that I just decided to add this second. HieixBotan. I'll probably make the plotline ridiculous as well. I hope you enjoy it anyway.**

Botan was sick of picking up dead spirits all day from a fifty car pile up on Highway 59 so she decided to go see her friends in the living world. She had been invited to go to the hot springs with everyone and it was just what she needed. Everyone would be there even Hiei who was being drug along by Kurama who insisted he go. He probably would have gone anyway to keep Kuwabara from trying anything on Yukina his twin sister.

"This should be fun," she said to herself as she flew her boat oar thing down in front of Kurama's house where Genkai had her car parked for no reason in particular. "I hope Genkai doesn't mind driving us there."

Just then Kurama and Hiei came out of Kurama's house. Kurama was lugging a big fat suicase and Hiei wasn't holding anything since he doesn't wear anything else but black pants and a coat.

"Hey Botan," Kurama greeted her. "I see you made it just in time." he threw the suitcase at her. "Put this in the car will ya?"

Botan reached out to catch it and when she did it was so heavy she was pulled to the ground in a cloud of dust.

"Pathetic," Hiei said glaring at Kurama. "You shouldn't throw your junk at her. She's not strong enough to carry your heavy luggage."

"Sorry," he said sweat dropping. "I thought she could handle it."

"You thought wrong," Hiei said walking over to Botan and lifting the suitcase off of her. "Try not to lift with your back next time."

Just then Yusuke, Keiko, and Kuwabara arrived. Yusuke and Keiko were dressed normal but Kuwabara was dressed... strange. He was in his swimming trunks and was wearing a snorkle and little flippers on his feet. He looked like a big frog.

Hiei for some reason found that look very amusing and burst out laughing. "MWAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAHAAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Kuwabara glared at him. "What are you laughing at, hamster legs?"

"You look so freakin ridiculous!" Hiei cackled holding his stomach as he pounded his fist against the side of Genkai's car. "Mwahaahaahaahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Everyone stared at him. Was Hiei actually laughing at something?

"Are you all right?" Botan asked.

"HEY STOP POUNDING MY CAR!" Genkai shouted coming out of the house. "I just had it repainted."

Hiei got ahold of himself and returned to his normal dark demeanor. "Are we going now or do we have to wait for Koemna?"

"Koemna couldn't come," Botan said. "His father grounded him. He put marshmellow peeps in the microwave and they exploded and caused a huge mess."

"Peeps," Yukuke's face turned blue in fear.

"What's wrong with you?" Kuwabara asked staring at him.

"He had a bad experience with pink marshmellow peeps when he was little," Keiko explained. "He ate all the yellow ones and then as he was getting the pink ones down they came alive and attacked him."

"Are you sure he wasn't having a bad dream?" Botan asked. "It is highly unlikely that a little creature made of marshmellows and colored sugar would be able to attack someone."

"You haven't seen the peeps in the Makai have you?" Kurama asked sweat dropping.

"No," Botan said. "What do they do?"

"You don't want to know..."

"Oh.."

By then Yukina had arrived.

"Hey everyone," she said walking up to them with a little suitcase. "Am I late?"

"You're right on time," Genkai said as she took the ice maiden's suitcase and put it in the car.

"Yukina!" Kuwabara said with big hearty eyes. "I'm so happy to see you! Did ya bring your bathing suit?"

Yukina stared at him. "Why are you dressed like a giant frog?"

Well that ruined Kuwabara's smoothness. His face turned bright red and he stepped back all embarrest out of his fish flippers.

Yukina noticed Hiei at that moment. "Are you coming too, Mr. Hiei?" she asked.

Hie stared at her a moment listening to her little kawaii voice and suddenly got a uncontrolable urge. "YOU'RE SO CUTE!" he exclaimed giving her a big hug.

A big DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM sound arose from the east as everyone stared in shock at Hiei's sudden cuddleness.

"Um... Mr. Hiei," Yukina said blushing with embaressment. "What are you doing."

**_Lady-warrioress: _No I am not going to pair them up! They are related you sickos! Incest is evil and wrong! He's just being big brotherly and Yukina is cute like a kitten.**

Hiei just then realized what he was doing and let her go. "Uh..." he said his face turning red. "Sorry."

"Are you hitting on Yukina, shrimp?" Kuwabara demanded.

"Don't be stupid," Hiei growled apalled by the very idea. "That's disgusting! Why would I hit on my own si... savior."

"What?" Kuwabara asked giving him a weird look. "Yukina's your savior."

"Yeah," Hiei said in a voice loaded with sarcasm. "I have a shrine to her where I go and worship every morning when the due is still wet."

SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! DOOOOOOOMM!

A dark background dropped out of the sky around everyone who suddenly became very nervous. "Eh..."

"What are you all staring at me for?" Hiei demanded.

Genkai decided it was time to go then as she saw everyone was giving Hiei the strangest looks especially Botan.

"All right everyone," the pink haired old geezer said stepping toward them all. "I think it's time we head out."

"Good idea," Yusuke said lugging his suitcase toward the car. "I can't wait to relax after all the ghosts I've been hunting down."

"The only ghost you hunted down all week was a rat ghost that was eating all the cheese in your fridge," Botan reminded him. "And you really didn't need to shoot the poor vermin with your Spirit Gun."

"Hey, he was about to eat the last slice of Swiss," Yusuke protested. "I couldn't let him get away with that. What would I have eaten for lunch today?"

Botan shook her head. "You're hopeless."

"Whatever."

Everyone got into the car and strapped in. Hiei was the last to get in and he found himself sitting next to Botan who was singing about a dog named Bingo. The short gothic demon rolled his eyes and looked out the window. _Why me?_

**Yes Hiei why you? Because you're so cute!**

_Is someone talking to me? _Hiei wondered looking around for the phantom voice.

**Yes my love! It's me! The author of this ridiculous fic! Oh... _These words are my own! From my heart! I love you! I love you! I love you!_**

_What the hell?_

**Nevermind Hiei. Back to the story and stop talking to me.**

_You started it._

**Yeah yeah...**

Anyway... where was I? Oh yeah. Hiei was sitting next to Botan who was singing about Bingo. After her singing it for the past four hours Hiei was getting sick of it but didn't feel like saying anything out loud. Instead he used his telepathic Force powers to sent her a message that scared the bejeebees out of her. One minute she was singing happily the next she stopped in mid note with a terrified look on her face.

"What's wrong, Botan?" Keiko asked, looking over at her friend.

"Ahahahahahhaaaaaaaaaaa..." Botan said laughing nervously.

Hiei chuckled evilly then looked back out the window. _That should shut her uo for awhile._

**Think again Hiei.**

_Shut up! If you keep talking to me people are going to get annoyed at you!_

**Sorry, pooky.**

_Don't call me pooky. _

**Then go to sleep.**

_I'm not tired._

**You are now.**

_Why?_

**Because I'm going to make you tired.**

_I'M NOT TIRED!_

**Shut up! It's my fic and I say you're tired.**

_Fine whatever._

So Hiei became tired and fell asleep. While he was sleeping (**And looking totally adorable as well) **he had the weirdest dream with the _Partridge Family_ theme playing in the background. Botan was in the dream as well and she was dressed as Ichigo from _Tokyo Mew Mew_. She was acting all dramatic and reaching out her hand with big exaggerated sparkling eyes. "Ret! Oh Ret!" she was saying dramatically. "Whatever shall I do? Where ever shall I go?"

Hiei was in the dream too and for some stupid reason he was Ret or whatever the _Gone With The Wind _guys name was. "Frankly, Botan, I don't give a shit," he said before he walked out of the dorky flowery field and into the dark woods of MiddleEarth.

_In the lands of Middle Earth there is a legend about the Dark Lord Saron who forged a ring... eh.. I can't remember the rest._

Well Hiei suddenly was dressed as Frodo and he now had the Master Ring of Fire or whatever. He was being chased by the phantom horse riders wth the poison swords and the scarey screams. Hiei wasn't afraid though because he is a bishi and bishis fear nothing because they have awesome bishiness. He also had his pretty little sword and his powerful Dark Dragon Of Darkness and Doom. He just summond the dragon on them and the phantoms vanished in screams. Hiei thought he had them beaten but the final phantom was the Phantom Of the Opera and he summoned the great spider Shelob. Hiei happened to fear spiders and screamed his head off. When it seemed all was lost...

_Uh... Steph..._

**Yes Hiei?**

_You're getting off topic here._

**Oh. Sorry. I got carried away. I'll just wake you up then.**

_Thank you._

Well anyway. Hiei woke up to find the car had stopped and it was dark. He also discovered he was alone. _Oh no! They have abandoned me! _he thought opening the door and jumping out of the car as he drew his sword. _How **dare** they abandon me! I'm going to kill them!_

Just then Botan came out of a brightly lit house. "Oh there you are, Hiei," the Onna said smiling sweetly. "I see you finally woke up from your little cat nap."

"What happened?" he demanded, grabbing her arm and pulling her toward him aggressively. "Where did everybody go? Where are we?"

"Umm..." she began blushing for some reason. "We arrived at the hot springs."

"The hot srpings?"

"Yeah," she said.

"WHY DIDN'T ANYONE WAKE ME UP!" he demanded of her shaking her arm.

"We thought you wanted to get some sleep," Botan told him wiggling in his grasp. "We didn't want you getting mad at us for waking you up." she glared at his hand. "Would you let me go?"

Hiei glandly abliged. "Baka ferry onna," he muttered as he walked toward the house.

"Hiei," Botan said in that strange, girl-longing-yet-not-wanting-to-tell-him-anything-but-wanting-to-at-the-same-time, voice.

He looked back at her. "What?"

"Oh nothing."

"Whatever. Don't stay out here too long. You'll get eaten by a bear."

Botan looked around in fear "B-bear?' she stammered. "They have bears up here?"

"Yeah," Hiei said seeing an opertunity to torture her a litttle. "There's this real big one they call Jason. They say he's so big and bad he'll eat anything thing even the Grim Reaper. So you'd better watch out!" Then he walked toward the house chuckling evilly.

Botan stood there looking around the darkened wooded area for a moment looking for Jason when realization suddenly hit her. "Hey Jason's not a bear!" she exclaimed. "Jason's a villain from a horror film!'

"Took you long enough to figure that out," he said before he stepped into the house.

Botan watched him go in then stomped her foot. "Oh, that Hiei..."

* * *

The next morning the Yu Yu crew woke to a monsoon. The rainy season had come early and the whole hot spring area was flooded. Everyone was stranded in the guest house but couldn't go anywhere because the basement was flooded and the boats in the lake house had floated out the door that Kuwabara had left open the night before and floated down the river. The only thing they could do was sit in the living room. Kuwabara was so bored he was practically glued to the sliding glass doors starting at everything they had left outside the night before float away... including Genkai's brand new Grand Cherokee. 

"Hey Genkai," he said absently as he watched the car float down the street. "Your car's floating away..."

"WHAT!" the old lady exclaimed rushing to the window. "MY CAR!" she ran to the front door, opened it, and swan dived into the flood. "I'M COMING MY BABY!"

"Oh brother," Hiei muttered coming out of the bathroom where he'd been showering.

Yuskue noticed his hair was still sticking straight up. "Do you gel your hair when you get out of the shower?" he asked from his spot on the ugly pink and green polka dot couch by the fireplace.

Hiei glared at him. "I do **_not _**gel my hair," he said indignantly as he tied his bathrobe shut. "My hair happened to be this way ever since I was a baby."

"Did your mom gel it when you were born?" Yusuke asked.

Hiei pulled his sword out of thin air and pointed it at the school boy. "Say one more thing and I'll slit your throat with my mighty regeneration sword of power."

"Why did you call it that?" Keiko asked.

"Because no matter how many times I break it it's always back to normal by the next scene," he replied, grinning at his wonder sword.

Everyone sweat dropped. "Oh..."

Botan suddenly got a great idea. "Let's play trueth or dare!"

"YEAH!" said everyone but Hiei who hates playing games like that. Everyone wanted him to play anyway so Kurama knocked him out and tied him to a chair. When Hiei came to he screamed. "KURAMA YOU TRAITOR! WHEN WE GET HOME I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU BLEED!"

"Okay then," Botan said, making a cat face. "Let's begin. Who should we start with?"

"Oh me mememememe!" Kuwabara said raising his hand like a 3 year old.

"Okay then," Botan said. "Kuwabara. Trueth or dare?"

"Dare."

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO." said everyone but Hiei who was trying to chew himself free.

"Okay. I dare you to uh... fit your fist in your mouth."

"That should be easy for him," Yusuke laughed slapping the side of the sofa. "His mouth is big enough."

"Shut up, punk!" Kuwabara shouted punching Yusuke out. He then raised his fist and shoved it into his mouth. "Eathy ath fie." he said through his fist. But when he tried to remove it he found it was stuck. "EWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAEEEEEEEEE!" he screamed through his hand as he thrashed around trying to free his fist from his mouth.

"I knew that would happen," Kurama groaned sweatdropping.

"The why didn't you say anything?" Botan asked.

"I didn't want to be wrong."

Everyone fell over.

"Since Kuwabara is having a little bit of trouble right now let's chose someone else," Botan said. "Kurama, truth or dare."

"Ummm truth..."

"Do you have a crush on Britanny Spears?"

"What? No way!" he exclaimed sickened at the thought. (**What? I hate Britanny. She's whiny**) "I do have a crush on Kairi from _Kingdom Hearts_!" he said clasping his hands together with heart eyes. "She's so hot! She's waaaaaaay too good for Sora!" (**Go ahead and laugh. I know ya'll want to)**

"Oh boy," Keiko said, her eyes little lines.

Kurama looked around the room. "Umm Yukina, truth or dare?"

Yukina who had been staring at the fire in the fireplace like she'd been hipnotized looked up spacily. "Eh what?" she asked.

"Trueth or dare? Weren't you paying attention."

"Oh... sorry," she looked away from the fire. "Umm trueth."

"Do you like growing beets in your basement?"

"WHAT!" everyone gasped. "What kind of question is that?"

Kurama looked at them all nervously. "I couldn't think of anything."

"Well I don't grow beets in the basement," Yukina replied. "I do have an obsession with fire eating, though."

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM!

"You what?" Botan asked her eyes as big as saucers.

"I like to eat and spit fire," Yukina replied getting a psycho look in her eyes. "It helps me relax after all the frustration of not being able to find my long lost twin brother! I have to relieve my stress some way."

"I feel sorry for your stress," Botan said glancing at Hiei who was still chewing through the ropes holding him to the chair. "I hope you find him soon."

"Me too," Yukina said. "Before I burn something down."

"I want some muffins," Yusuke said suddenly. "Do we have an blueberry muffins?"

"The muffins were eaten by the dog next door," Keiko reminded him. "You fought with it this morning and it won."

"Oh," he said remembering his encounter with Feefee the poodle. "Yeah..."

"Okay let's go on then," Botan said. "Yukina it's your turn to ask someone."

"Okay," Yukina looked right at Hiei. "Trueth or dare, Hiei."

Hiei stopped biting the rope and stared at her. "I don't want to play," he said in a half civel voice. He didn't want to blow up at his sister.

"Please?" she said in a very cute voice.

Hiei could never stand her cute voice. It always made him more compliant. "All right," he said giving in. "Trueth..."

"Are you my brother."

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM! **Didn't expect that did ya? Mwahahaha!**

_I better not have to tell her._

**You shut up. It's trueth or dare, you fool. If you lie you break the rules and have the swallow a thousand needles. **

_I've swallowed worse but I CAN'T tell her! Shigure would kill me!_

**Shigure is an ass. Why do you care about him anyway? He wouldn't know if you told him. That's your mistake for not bringing any money with you when you talked to him. **

_Don't remind me..._

**You brought it up.**

_I did not!_

**Back to the story and if you don't knock it off I'll MAKE you tell her.**

_You wouldn't dare!_

**Try me!**

_Dew..._

Hiei froze in horror. What could he do? He couldn't run, he couldn't hide, he couldn't even kill himself. The only thing he could do was... da dum dum... tell the truth.

"Uhhhhhhh..." he said stalling. "What makes you think that?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Hiei," she said folding her arms. "My mother's friend said something about my brother having psychotic eyes and being part fire demon. You have psychotic eyes and you're a fire demon. Do the math."

"Eh..." sweat poured down his forehead.

**I can't stand it. I'm not making you stall any longer.**

_DONT' DO IT!_

**You shut up. (Throws in corner) This is my fic not yours. If you want to do a fic write your own!**

"Yes I am your brother!" he burst out before he could stop the author. "I'm your big brother and I love you!"

"Uhhhhhhhhh." Yukina said her eyes wideing in horror. "What?"

"Not like that, Yukina." he corrected before she thought he was nuts.

Yukina let that sink in then burst into tears. "OH HIEI!" she screamed running at him and glomping him chair and all. "I'm so happy!"

Suddenly Shigure stomps in from a cloud of smoke with his bladed holahoop. "I told you not to tell!" he shouted in a his annoying voice. "Since you broke your part of the bargine I'm going to tear that fake eye out of your head and make you eat it."

He came at them but Yukina used her ice maiden Shiva powers to Diamond Dust him into the waste basket. "Leave my brother alone, ponytail man!"

**Shigure How did you get in here? Get out of there! (Grabs Shigure and throws him in a dumpser) Nobody likes you anyway. Why don't you go make out with Karasu or something?**

Well after an hour of the happy reunion of the twins it was back to the game...

"Okay then," Botan said. "It's your turn Hiei."

"I don't want to," he said.

"You have to," Botan went on. "Yukina chose you now you have to chose someone."

Hiei sighed and rolled his eyes. "All right. Botan truth or dare?"

Botan didn't even flinch. "Dare!"

**To Be Continued**

_A/N Arrgh! My fingers hurt like mad! This is the longest thing I have ever written in one chapter in my life! No Shigure is not gay I was kidding. Karasu is gay though. He loves Kurama. He's got a hair fetish but he's not going to be in this story because he looks stupid and I hate him. I told you it was going to be random. And I also told you they would be Out Of Character so don't point it out and say "They would never say that" or "They were out of character and you suck". This is what happens when inspiration just comes to you. Though if you think about it it's kinda fun. lol. Poor Hiei. I wonder what'll happen to him next?AND NO I AM NOT PUTTING ANY FREAKING CHARACTER DESTROYING YAOI IN HERE SO DON'T EXPECT IT!_

_**Hiei: You're so mean to me**_

**Ladywarrioess: What? You _want_ to be paired up with Kurama?**

_**Hiei: What? Eew! No! We're just best friends!**_

**Ladywarrioress: Yup Yup! Oh so true you look better with Botan anyway.**

_**Hiei: See you still hate me.**_

**Ladywarrioress: Shut up or I'll make you cry tear gems**

_**Hiei: I don't cry tear gems!**_

**Ladywarrioress: Now you do! (comes forward with evil intentions)**

_**Hiei: Stay away from me!**_

**Ladywarrioress (looms): C'mon cry Hiei! Let me see your tear gem goodness**

_**Hiei: backs away You're crazy!**_

**Ladywarrioess: Cry, my love, cry!**

_**Hiei: I won't cry! Only girls cry!**_

**Ladywarriores: Real men cry, dude.**

_**Hiei: ehhhhh...**_

**Lady-warrioess: NOW CRY! (stuffs onion under his nose)**

**_Hiei: ARGH! (cries) (plink plink plink)(tear gems hit the floor)_**

**Ladywarrioress: AH HAH! I was so right!**

_**Hiei: (wipes away tears) Shut up!**_

_Heheheheh. HieixBotan forever!_

_One more thing: If you read this and tell me I suck and flame at me what was your intention for reading it then? Did you just read it because you felt like flaming someone today? If that's the case you shouldn't have read this fic at all. It was just a waste of yours and my time. Think before you flamers review. I didn't write the story for you anyway so don't get all over me about it. It's not for you and I don't even know you so shut up and leave me alone!_


	2. Chapter 2

PART 2

_Oh the voices in my head wish that I was dead... oh oh oh! _

_When times get hard and things get out of hand it's always good to have an adult there to put things in order but what if the adult is gone and the house is full of boys and girls of the adulesent age. Especially a fox demon who is in heat and a slightly pervert school boy. You know what you get when you add a loner of a fire demon, three girls, and an idiot to that mix? More weird games and experiences... hehehe. That is until a certain old geezer comes back and ruins all the fun..._

**Ladywarrioress: More random goodness. Heeheeheehehe. Once again everything written came at the spurr of the moment.**

_**Hiei: I don't like the sound of this...**_

**Ladywarrioress: You shut up. You're no fun. I'm just kidding around, ya know?**

_**Hiei: Yeah whatever**_

**Ladywarrioress: Okay on with the wackyness.**

"Okay then," Hiei said thinking up all the evil things he could dare the ferry onna to do. "I want you do give Kuwabara a lap dance."

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM! SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Darkness dropped from the sky and surrounded everyone. "Eh..."

Botan looked at Kuwabara nervously who had finally freed his fist from his mouth. "Umm do you really want me to do that?" she asked sweat dropping.

"Either do that or..." Hiei thought a moment then finally came up with something. "Eat all the food in the fridge in ten minutes without stopping to take a breath."

"Eh what?" Botan asked. "Be serious!"

"I AM serious!"

"That idea's stupid and you can't do that either! It's impossible!"

"Fine then... make out with me."

"What!"

"Shut up and do it before I slit your throat!" he shouted. "I already suggested three things and I'm not going to suggest anything else you are the one who insisted I play this stupid game! If I have to play it then just do what I want!"

"But.. but but.. I don't **_want_** to make out with you!" she exclaimed her face getting as red as a beet.

"JUST DO IT, YOU STUPID ONNA!" he ordered grabbing her arm and twisting it.

_**Hey when did I get free from being tied to the chair?**_

**Right this minute because I said so!**

_**I'm going to get you for this, Steph.**_

**Shut up and let me write and stop looking over my shoulder. You have bad breath. Eat some mints. I think Yukina has some.**

_**Thanks to you she knows who I am.**_

**Be quiet before I make you cry more tear gems!**

_**Hn.**_

**Don't you "hn" me! (throws in corner) Stay there for awhile. I have to get back to the story before I annoy everyone.**

Okay back to story. Botan stood frozen in place for the longest time not moving from her spot. Just the thought of putting her mouth and tongue near Hiei's made her want to toss her cookies but she had been dared three times and she couldn't back out anymore. She _had_ to do it. As she stepped stiffly toward him he gave her the smuggest grin and looked like he was about to burst out laughing.

_Jerk! _she thought. _If he puts his big, fat, ugly tongue in my mouth I'm going to bite it off!_

As Botan leaned over to kiss him she suddenly realized she felt hot. _Great! Am I being turned on by him? Oh brother! Just what I don't need!_

"You're slow at everything aren't you?" he asked impatiently. "You do know if you refuse this dare you have to wash everybody's feet."

"EWWWWWWWWWWWW! Hiei, that's gross!" she hurked at the thought of washing Kuwabara's stinky digits.

"Then just get the dare done already so I can stop playing this stupid game!" he shouted in her face.

"Don't yell at me, hobbit!" she shouted back, grabbing his nose between her forefinger and middle finger and pulling it away.

"OW!" he screamed grabbing his nose that was now bleeding. "What did you do that for?"

"Because you're a rude son of a monkey chip," she replied folding her arms.

"And you're stupid."

"Am not!'  
"Am too!"

"Am not!"

"JUST DO THE DARE ALREADY!"

"FINE!"

And with that she grabbed him by the head and kissed him passionately.

_**Steph, I am going to kill you!**_

**Awww shaddup, Hiei, you know you like it.**

_**I do not.**_

**(Stuffs onion under his nose)**

_**GAH! (Plink Plink Plink. Tear gems hit the floor) CUT THAT OUT!**_

**Then quit interrupting the story!**

_**Fine!**_

**Good.**

Everyone stared in surprise as Botan began to make out with Hiei. At first Hiei looked very surprised that she'd actually _done_ it (**He'd wanted to torture her some more) **but then he realized he liked it and got into it. Everyone stared in horror as the two began getting the making love attitute **(I am not going to put THAT in here, you sickos). **When Hiei started to undo Botan's blouseYukina burst into tears and Kurama smacked his friend in the back of the head.

"Get a room!" he said. "This is a kid's fic!"

"Sorry," Hiei said rubbing the back of his head as his face turned red. "I got caught in the moment."

Botan laughed nervously and returned to her corner, her face just as red.

Yusuke spoke up just then. "This is getting a little too hot to handle," he said nervously. "Let's all have an ice cream eating contest to cool things off shall we?"

"YEAH!" Hiei exclaimed thoughts of vanilla ice cream dancing in his big haired head. "I WANT SOME TOO!"

Keiko hit him over the head with a frying pan. "Before you do anything, Hiei, put some clothes on," she ordered. "That robe it coming undone."

Well poor embarrest Hiei had forgotten he was only in a robe. He quickly got out of his chair and ran into his room where he changed quickly and returned to the others his face still red. _I'm going to kill the author!_

**Aww you know you love me, Hiei!**

_**Hiei: I do not! I love Yukina, Mukuro and Botan!**_

**Ladywarrioress: Whatever**

He realized Botan was gone. "Where'd that onna get to?" he asked.

"She went flying on her ore," Yukina replied. "She said she needed some air."

"In this storm?" he asked realizing it was raining harder. "Doesn't she know she could be struck by lightning or get eaten by a big fish?"

"Cool!" Kuwabara exclaimed. "Then she can be like Jonah!"

"You _want_ Botan eaten by a big fish?"

"No, I'm just saying."

Hiei sighed. This ment he'd have to go after her because he was the only one who could. He wasn't called a "flying shadow" for nothing. He headed to the door and opened it.

"Where are you going?" Yuskue asked coming out from the kitchen holding a quart of vanilla ice cream. "We were just about to begin."

Hiei stared longingly at the ice cream then realized he had something else he needed to do. _Stupid onna! She ruins everything for me! _"I have to look for Botan," he replied before he stepped out of the house and into the storm.

He jumped away from the house and started to jump from tree to tree looking for Botan.

Suddenly a tree branch came out of nowhere and struck him in the face. "OW!" he shouted glaring at the tree branch. "Who did that?"

"I did," a shiny little creature replied coming out from behind the tree. It had bright flappy wings and held a little wand.

"Who are you?" Hiei demanded.

"I am the fairy of your imagination," the thing replied. "I am here to grant you three wishes."

Hiei stared at the fairy for a moment then flicked it away with his finger. "I don't have time for this," he told it.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" it screamed as it flew all the way to Africa where is landed in a pile of elephant crap and got stepped on by a moose. We only know the fate of the Fairy of the Imagination because Hiei saw where it went with his Jagan Eye and laughed hysterically.

Since the fairy wasn't coming back he went looking for Botan. He found her coming toward him with a horrified expression on her face. _What now? _he thought.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed as she flew over the water. She spotted him and took a quick detor. "RUN!" she ordered.

"Why?" he asked never liking to be told what to do.

"Because I'm being chased by the great shoe sea dragon!" she replied grabbing him and pulling him onto her ore. He landed across her lap and all he saw was water. "HEY!"

"No time for seating arrangements!" she explained before her ore flew away sounding like a race car. VROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Hiei looked behind them when he heard a splash. He looked up and saw a strange creature bearing down on them. It was the weirdest thing he'd ever seen. It looked like a giant shoe. A giant pink shoe with yellow lases. The front of the shoe where the toes would be was open and big fangy teeth were in it. It looked like it wanted to chomp down on them.

_**Steph are you feeling okay?**_

**Yes. Why?**

_**The shoe dragon?**_

**It just came to me like everything in this fic.**

_**You're an idiot.**_

**Look who's talking. Mr. 'I'm not afraid of a little word. HOT!" shoom out goes your soul!  
_You're not going to let me live that down are you?_**

**Nope.**

_**Hn.**_

**Bleh.**

"Where did that come from?" he demanded of her.

"It came from the Sea of Atheletes Foot," she replied.

"The what?"  
"It's a place in Spirit world where old discarded sneakers go."

"Dew..."

"Dew?" she asked. "What does that mean?"

"Nevermind. You wouldn't understand."

**But I do, Hiei!**

_**Of course you do. You made it up!**_

So anyway so not to bore you with the conversation, the two made it back to the house and Botan ran inside shouting. "Yusuke, the shoe dragon is here!"

Yusuke came out of the kitchen with his face full of ice cream. "The shoe dragon?" he asked.

"Hey!" Hiei ghouted. "I wanted some of that!"

"Too bad, three eyes," Yusuke said. "I ate it all with Yukina and Kuwabara."

BOOOOM! Shoe sea dragon bashed it's lethery head against the house.

"YUSUKE!" Botan screamed.

"All right I'll get rid of it," he said walking out of the house. Once outside he raised his finger and aimed his Spirit Gun at the beast. "Spirit Gun!" he shouted letting it fly.

A little paper flag with the word "BANG" came out of his finger. He stared at the flag. "Huh?"

"Oh boy," Keiko said sweatdropping. "We're screwed."

"Yep screwed," Kuwabara agreed coming up behind her chomping on a chicken leg.

"We'll take him!" Hiei and Kurama said pulling out their weapons.

They came at the shoe beast. "DIE!"

Bonk!

Hiei and Kurama stared at their weapons. "Bonk?" Hiei said staring at his sword that he'd sharpened just that morning.

"The weapons, they do nothing," Kurama said staring at his wip.

"I'll show **_you_** nothing!" Hiei began slashing at the dragon. BONK! BONK! BONK! BONK!

Suddenly there was a bright light in the sky and a nude angel woman with long flowing hair came out of the sun. "I SHALL DEFEAT THE DRAGON FOR YOU, HIEI!" It screeched then blew the thing up with a kiss.

Everyone stared at naked angel until she landed in front of them. When she landed she returned to normal and her clothes returned to her too. Mukuro.

Hiei stared at her. "Mukuro..." he said edging away from the demon woman.

"HIEI!" she screamed glomping him. "OH MY LOVE, I HAVE COME BACK TO YOU USING MY POWERS OF LOVE AND BEAUTY!"

"GET IT OFF ME!" he screamed.

Nobody moved. They all stared. "Mukuro?" Botan said staring at the woman. "I thought you left her."

"I did," he replied through clenched teeth. "But she's been stalking me ever since! She just can't take no for an answer. I don't want to sleep with her!"

"OH, HIEI!" the red head woman screeched. "Don't lie to your friends!"

Everyone sweat dropped.

**Okay, Mukuro is annoying me by just being there. **

_**Then why did you put her in the fic.**_

**She jumped in it.**

_**Very funny. **_

**I'm gonna get rid of her.**

_**You should respect your elders.**_

**Look who's talking. You should stop leading her on like that. Either tell her you don't love her like that or shut up.**

_**Stop telling me to shut up, wench! **_

**Whatever. I'm still getting rid of her. (To those of you who love Mukuro. No offence she just ticks me off. If you want to like her then you are free to do so but please don't get mad at me for not liking her. I respect your oppinions please respect mine. This means you Fireangel8. Please don't be mad I just don't like her)**

Just then a giant piranna came out of the water and ate Mukuro thus ending Hiei's stalker problems forever.

Everyone sweatdropped again. "Eh..."

"Let's get back to our game shall we?" Botan said now that both Mukuro and the sea dragon were gone.

The others weren't sure they wanted to but they agreed anyway to get the shoe dragon and Mukuro's untimely death out of their heads. Yusuke had gone in before the others and was doing something strange with the kitchen appliances.  
"What are you doing?" Keiko asked when they all had gotten back in the room.

He looked up at them all. "Making a robot," he replied. "I'm going to love him, and pet him, and name him George!"

Everyone fell over.

"Yusuke has had too much sugar it seemes," Kurama said.

"Either that or he's just stupid," Hiei corrected.

Suddenly lightning came out of nowhere and stuck the robot. It made a bunch of beeps and whirring sounds then grew ten feet and loomed over the Yu Yu crew. "I am Super Robot!" It said. "I shall destroy all you pathetic humans! MWAHAAHAHAAA!"

But before he could a twister blew through the house and sucked him up and took him the the land of Oz. The strangest thing was the twister only too the robot and didn't do anything to the house.

"What was that all about?" Botan asked totally confused by the whole thing.

Nobody could answer her and nobody wanted to.

Meanwhile Hiei had gone into the kitchen looking for any leftover ice cream. He glared at the freeze as he got close. Oh how he loathed the freezer. Him and the freezer never got along. The freezer always had a habbit of dropping frozen peas on his head whenever he opened it.

"So we meet again," he said to it as he walked closer. "But this time will be different. This time **_I _**will win!"

He walked causiously up to it and raised his hand to the door. Slowly he opened it, dredding the frozen bag of peas that would come sailing at his head. But to his surprise the only thing that fell out was a freezer pack. Not that it mattered. It still left a rather large welt.

"GAH!" he screamed as the freeezer pack bounced off his head. He stepped back and slipped on it when it fell on the floor. Down he fell right into the cabinets. The cabinets opened and cans of peas fell out of it on top of his head. "Ow! Ow! Ow!"

He glared at the loathsome peas. "Peas 10 me 0. I can't **_believe_** I'm constantly being shown up by a vegitable!"

The demon angrily sliced the cans with his sword, leaving a huge slippery mess on the floor. It didn't matter to Hiei he still wanted ice cream. He jumped over the mess and looked into the fridge. Bit to his dismay all they had was strawberry and everybody hates strawberry.

"CURSE THAT YUSUKE!" he screamed using his sword the cut the fridge in two.

But the fridge didn't stay that way. It magically returned to normal and laughed at him. 'MWAHAHAHAHA!" it cackled. "I am the demon fridge and I don't like you!" It opened it's doors and threw everything that had gone bad at him including last month's meat loaf.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed running out of the room and back with the others. "The fridge is alive!"

"Yeah right!" Kuwabara said. "You're just making it up. I bet you have some sort of prank set in there."

"Are you implying I would do such a tastless thing?" he demanded.

"Yup."

Hiei clenched his fists and shook his head.

"What is with you and appliences anyway?" Botan asked.

"They hate me," he replied sitting on the couch beside her because it was the only place to sit.

"But they are not even alive!"

"They still hate me!" he insisted.

"Okay." and she left it at that.

**To Be Continued**

_A/N_

_I don't have anything to say here except I was once again bored and this was the only way to get rid of my boredom. I think I might have to bump up the rating a bit. What do you think?_

_**Hiei: You are ruining my character!**_

**Ladywarrioress: Aw you do love ice cream so why am I ruining your character?**

_**Hiei: You just are.**_

**Ladywarrioress: I know you don't act that way for real. It's just a story.**

_**Hiei: Right...**_

**Ladywarrioress (Huggles Hiei): You'll learn in time.**

_**Hiei: I don't think I want to...**_

** Ladywarrioress: The voices in my head wish that I was dead... oh...oh...oh!**

_**Hiei: What are you talking about?**_

**Ladywarrioress: Hey, readers, remember to leave a review when you're done. I love reviews and I'll add them in the next chapter if you have any suggestions. **

_**Hiei: You're hopeless **_


	3. Chapter 3

PART 3

**Like I said. I'm going to put up the people who reviewed my last chapter. Worship them and check out their stories!**

_**Oh brother. You're a ditze.**_

**Bleh!**

**_fire angel8_ Thanks for not getting mad about me making a pirana eat Mukuro. You're the best. I've also had things drop onto my head from the freezer.**

**_EwoynMerry_ Thanks for the suggestion. I'll be using it in this chapter.**

**_Crystal Koneko_ I'm glad Kuwabara cracks you up in my fic. **

**Now I wish the rest of you wonderful readers would review so you can see my replies to yours too. **

_**You're still hopeles...**_

**Whatever. Now on with the ficcy!**

_Things are best left unsaid_

**Ladywarrioress: Well I'm back from my week away and all I can say is I went through a sever case of anime mithdrawl and Internet withdrawl. **

_**Hiei: I hate your imagination when you go through that stage.**_

**Ladywarrioress: It's not my fault my imagination goes nuts when that happens.**

_**Hiei: Try not to torture me so much with your mind!**_

**Ladywarrioress: Get over it. I do it with everyone even Grievous. You're nothing special.**

_**Hiei: Hn.**_

**Ladywarrioress: Well I think I'd better start this now before these people throw a fit.**

_**Hiei: You do that. I'm going to see if you have any ice cream.**_

**Ladywarrioress: Mom hasn't gone shopping yet. You'll have to wait awhile.**

_**Hiei: Crap...**_

Well Hiei got over his little incident in the kitchen pretty quickly and decided to just sit next to his sister and catch up on things now that they knew they were siblings.

While he was doing so Yusuke suddenly felt very goofy. He went into the kitchen and raided the fridge pulling things out of it and stuffing it all into the blender without even bothering to look at what he'd grabbed.

"What are you doing?" Keiko asked him when she came into the kitchen.

"Making a smoothy," he replied pouring in milk and liver.

Keiko stared at the already buldging blender. It had the weirdest foods in it. She saw apples and fish sticks! _What the?_

The girl had to jump back to avoid flying food when Yusuke stuffed in a bunch of grapes. "Now to begin!" he said pressing the START button.

It's just too bad he forgot to put the lid on. Keiko screamed as food came flying out of the blender and splattered all over her brand new Happy Bunny T-shirt. "YUSUKE!" she screamed pulling fish stick bits out of her hair.

"Oops," he said, his face turning bright red. "Forgot to put the lid on." he then did so with a sheepish grin.

"What about my hair?" Keiko demanded.

Yusuke stared at her. "What about your hair?" he asked. "I can't do anything about that."

Keiko's face got all puffy. "Oh!" she exclaimed clenching her fists and stomping back into the livingroom.

Just as she sat down on the sofa next to Yukina, Kurama had a crazy moment. "Let's party!" he exclaimed, jumping out of his chair and running to the radio. He put in a CD and pressed PLAY. Corny music began to play.

"Let's all do the Chicken Dance!" he exclaimed starting to chicken dance around the room.

Everyone sweat dropped. "Oh boy," Hiei said slapping his hand to his forehead. "Kurama's been in the caffine again!"

"He gets high on caffine?" Yukina asked him.

"He gets high on a lot of stuff," Hiei explained. "I've even seen him get high on roses."

"Kurama gets high off roses?" Botan asked in disbelief.

"Kurama can get high from almost everything," Hiei replied. "Even the smell of fry greese and soap."

"EW!"

_**Wait a minute! **_

**What now?**

_**Why are you making my best friend a stoner?**_

**Well I don't hate him if that's what you think. It just came to me with a little help from a reviewer. Sorry if it sounds like I'm bashing him. I really am not.**

_**Yeah I bet you aren't.**_

**Just let me get on with the story.**

_**Hn... (stalks off to eat ice cream)**_

Botan decided then that she didn't want to see high on caffine Kurama doing the chicken dance around the livingroom. She decided to get up and get some lemonade from the kitchen. The moment she stepped into the kitchen she regretted it. It was a mess! Food was everywhere. On the floor, the sink, the fridge, the counters, even on the walls! And there in the midst of it was Yuskue standing over a blender glass thing full of some weird, brown, foul smelling substance.

"Yuskue what are you doing?" the blue haired onna questioned.

Yusuke looked up at her with a manical look on his face.

"Yusuke."

"I'll drink it," he said in a Egor like voice, low and raspy.

"What?"

"I'm going to drink it!" he exclaimed, holding it up for her to see.

"Are you feeling all right?"

"Behold!" he shouted tilting his head back and chugging it down.

Botan stared in horror as the Spirit detective gizzled down the barf like smoothie. A voice seemed to come from nowhere. "Chunks! Chuncks! Chunks! Chunks!" someone must have really wanted him to barf.

When he was done he wipped foam off his lip and looked at her like he was drunk. "Ah...," he said looking right at her and leaning on the counter. "That really hit the spot."

"Um... Yusuke," she said dredding the answer to the question she was about to ask.. "What was in there?"

"Just about everything in the fridge," was his reply.

"Eh..." she said sweatdropping. "Even that green meatloaf?"

"No," he replied. "The fridge demon chucked that at Hiei ealier."

"Oh."

Now that Yusuke was done with his scientific "experiments" he decided to head back into the livingroom and get back into the good graces of Keiko. "Let's get back to the others," he said walking past her.

"I don't think you want to go out there," she cautioned, remembering high on caffine Kurama and the Chicken Dance.

But when came into the livingroom to Botan's surprise Kurama was back to normal and Kuwabara was going around singing the Barney song. "I love you, you love me, we're best friends as friends could be, with a great big hug and a kiss from me to you mwah won't you say you love me too!" when he'd get to the mwah part he'd kiss one of his friends. He even got Yusuke and Botan.

"Ew!" Yusuke exclaimed, wiping slobber off his face. "Gross!"

But Kuwabara wasn't done. He still had one bishi left. Hiei.

Hiei eyed Kuwabara warily as he came forth. As soon as Kuwabara was inches from his face he left the big dummy have it.

_**POW!**_

One punch sent Kuwabara flying across the room and into the wall.

_**HWAHAAHAHAAHAHAAHA! I've always wanted to do that to him!**_

**Well you could have done it before ya know. **

_**You've got a point there...**_

Everyone but Hiei ran to see if Kuwabara was all right. He was fine except for a few of his teeth which had been knocked out of place by Hiei's fist.

"Are you okay?" Yukina asked leaning over him.

"Ah, an angel," he said staring into her face.

The little ice maiden blushed at the compliment.

Just then Kuwabara recovered and came at Hiei like a raging bull. "What did you do that for, you no good mouse?" he demanded.

"I don't want your fat lips coming anywhere near my face," Hiei told him flatly. "And if you do that again I'll kill you."

"Ooooo, so scary," the big dummy said sarcastically. "When do you ever carry out your threats?"

Hiei was just about to do so when Yuskue started acting weird. "Star Wars! I love Sar wars! I can even imitate Darth Vader!" he started making weird breathing sounds like he was breathing in a scuba tank. "Luke! I _am_ your Father!"

"Please," Keiko said giving him the beady eyed stare. "That is _so_ old!"

"Fine, I'll do Palpatine," he said. "I have waited a long time for this moment, my little green friend!" this time he did an evil old man voice and started creeping over to Yukina who happens to have green hair. He made a creepy face at her and she got scared. "Hiei!" she screamed.

**BONG! **A frying pan hit him in the face. Only it wasn't Hiei who did it, it was Keiko. Yusuke fell to the floor with a flattened face. "Cut that out," she ordered standing over him. "You're scaring Yukina!"

And just as she was about to hit him again a monkey climbed into the window and stole it out of her hand. "Huh?" she said staring at her empty palm. "What happened to my pan?"

"There's our thief," Kurama said pointing at the window.

Everyone stared at the monkey playing with the frying pan.

"THIEF!" Keiko screamed.

"LET'S GET HIM!" Yusuke screamed, jumping to his feet so fast he knocked Keiko off her feet. "Hey!" she screamed.

"CHARGE!" he shouted grabbing her arm and plowing forward dragging the screaming girlfriend behind him. "YUSUKE!"  
Kuwabara, Yukina, and Kurama also gave chase, leaving Hiei and Botan alone in the livingrooom staring in confusion into a cloud of dust.

"All that for a monkey?" Botan asked. "There were other frying pans in the kitchen..."

"Bordom makes fools act more foolish," Hiei said philisophically.

"You think everyone's a fool," she told him.

"Because most everybody is," he reminded her.

"To you."

"Hn."

A looooooooong silence stretched between them after that and Botan began to feel edgy. She didn't want to stay there by herself in the big quiet house and just having Hiei there was making her nervous. So she made a suggestion just for something to do. "Want to explore?" she asked.

Hiei gave her a disgusted look. "How old are you?" he asked. "Five?"

"It's better than just standing here waiting for the others to get back from their wild monkey chase," she shot back.

Hiei said nothing. He knew she was right and he was getting bored as well. "Fine," he said shrugging. "Whatever."

So off they went.

Soon they found themselves in a weird area of the house. This part of the house was very weird looking. It looked like a place where you put artifacts you collected on expaditions.

"Look at all this cool junk," Botan said picking up a face. "I wonder where it all came from."

"I have no idea," Hiei said staring at the giant mummy case. "Probably Oompa Loompa Land."

"Oompa Loompa Land?" Botan asked looking up. "I don't know about that." she looked around the room. "Some of this stuff is weird though. It could have come from Mars."

"Have you ever been to Mars?" he demanded leaning against a drawer.

"Yes," she replied. "The aliens die like big game out there."

"Dew..."

"Hey what's this?" Botan said suddenly.

"What's what?' Hiei asked looking over at her.

Botan held up a weird looking object. "This," she replied."What is it?"

"Let me take a look at it," Hiei said putting out his hand.

Botan handed over the object and Hiei stared at it. "It says here it it the Mirror of Brain Switching," he replied. "You know what that means don't you?"

"Not really."

"It means this mirror will switch someone's brain around if two people look into it."

"Uh oh," Botan said her face filling with fear.

He gave her an annoyed look. "What?"

"I looked into it and you looked into it."

Hiei dropped the mirror like it was burning his hand. "Uh oh's right!" he exclaimed.

Suddenly there was a bright light.

_**Why do I get the feeling I know what's going to happen next?**_

**Because you already know what's going to happen.**

_**I don't want it to happen!**_

**You won't stay that way for long, dude. I'll put you back the way you were in like the next chapter or something.**

_**I hate you.**_

**I don't care.**

_**Hn...**_

**Okay. Back to story.**

Anyway Hiei and Botan came to a few minutes later. "Ow my head," Hiei said getting up. "What happened?"

Then he found himself staring into a mirror. "Eh?"

The mirror unlike his confused expression looked scared. "Eh?"

"Hiei?" his reflection said.

"Huh?"

"Hiei! OHMIGOD!" his reflection backed away from him.

"What's going on here?" he asked.

"Um, Hiei look at yourself." his reflection adviced.

"What do you mean look at myself?" he demanded. "I already am..." just then a lock of blue hair fell over his shoulder. He stared at it a moment in horror just then realizing what had happened. _Oh no!_

Hiei and Botan stared at each other a moment then freaked. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

_A/N_

_Wel that's it for this chapter. Don't worry about the little brain switch. I just thought it would be funny to have Hiei and Botan see things through each others eyes for awhile and you know what? None of their friends will figure it out! I am not going to make them that way for long unless my random mind decides to do that a few times._

_**Botan: I don't like the sound of this...**_

_**Hiei: You and me both.**_

**Ladywarrioress: Aww you guys are no fun! Try living a little.**

_**Botan: Well, you're getting a little crazy...**_

**Ladywarrioress: I am not and if I am well it's my right.**

_**Hiei: Dew...**_

**Ladywarrioress: Don't you "dew" me!**

_**Hiei: Why would I want to do you?**_

_**Botan: I don't think that's what she ment, Hiei.**_

_**Hiei: Whatever..**_

**Ladywarrioress: Pervert. Why don't you and Botan go do it or something while I get an asprine. If another one of your guys comes near the comp I'm gonna hit you. (Goes to get asprine)**

_**Hiei: Hey Botan, wanna mess her up a little?**_

_**Botan: Okay**_

_Hiei and Botan Fake Ladywarrioress type: I'M A DITZE! I AM A BIG DUMB DITZE! LOOK AT ME! I AM FLAT CHESTED! MWAHAHAHAH! I FUCK PLUSHIES! MY HAIR IS A RAT'S NEST! I EAT MONKEY SHIT!_

**Ladywarrioress: What are you guys doing? Hey what the heck? Who did that? I'm going to kill you tow! (Chases Hiei and Botan away from the computer)**


	4. Chapter 4

PART 4

**_fire angel8_ I'm glad you liked the chapter. You're great.**

**_EwoynMerry_** **Thanks for the ideas. I'll probably use them in later chapters but I haven't ever seen _The Mummy_ so I can't do that one. Sorry.**

**Ladywarrioress: I'm glad at least two people are reviewing. If I don't get anymore reviews I might stop writing this fic altogether. C'Mon people! I know you read the chapters. At least humor me with a one word review. I don't want this fic going to waste!**

_**Hiei: Steph, stop being so pathetic!**_

**Ladywarrioress: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! Nobody likes my fic! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!**

_**Hiei: Just start the chapter...**_

**Ladywarrioress: Fine! Here it goes.**

Hiei was the first to calm down but Botan in his body screamed for ten whole minutes. Hiei in Botan's body finally got sick of it and put his hand over her mouth. (or her hand over his mouth). "Okay," he said finally. "We have to calm down and think this through."

"Think this through?" she demanded. "I'm in your body! How can you even _think_ of thinking this through! I'm in a man's body for goodness sake!"

"You think I like being trapped in your body?" he demanded. "You're body's deformed!"

Botan was offended. "I beg your pardon!" she demanded folding her arms and making a pouty face.

Botan's expressions didn't look well on Hiei's face.

"Stop making those faces!" he shouted. "You're making me look dumb!"

"You're making me look mean!" she screamed in Hiei's voice.

That was the worst sound he ever heard. No wonder he never screamed. "Stop ruining my voice!" he shouted looking ready to smack her around.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she cried as big gushy tears streamed down her face. "I want my body back!"

"All right, calm down now!" he shouted grabbing her by the collar of his coat and smacking her face.

Botan did calm down after being slapped a few times. She just sat there with a spaced out look on her face.

Now that Hiei had her calm he was ready to get to it. "Okay, onna," he said getting up and pacing. "We're stuck in each other's bodies for who knows how long so we'll just have to get used to it."

"I don't _want_ to get used to it!" she shouted."I'm stuck in your body and your body is uncomfortable!"

"My body is perfectly comfortable!"

"To you. It's your body."

Hiei shook his head. "Let's get back to the matter at hand," he continued. "We're stuck in each other's bodies and I don't want the others to know."

"Why not?" she wanted to know.

Hiei gave her a deadly look. "If they did they would laugh at me."

"Since when do you care if they laugh at you?"

"I don't," he informed her. "If they laugh at us they might be laughing too hard to help us get back to normal."

"Why don't we just use the mirror again?" she asked.

"We could," he said picking it up. "But when you fell over you broke it with your big rear."

"You mean _your_ big rear!" she corrected him.

"I ment before our brains got switched."

"Oh." she said. "So what are we going to do?"

"I guess we'll just have to act like each other so people won't suspect anything."

"Do you even know how to act like me?" she wanted to know.

"Do _you _know how to act like _me_?" he demanded.

"Sure," she replied. "All I have to do is glare at everyone."

"Very funny."

"Well I bet you're going to make me act real stupid aren't you?"

"Depends on how you treat my body."

"Hmm! I'll treat it properly if you respect mine."

"No need to worry about that."

Just then they heard noises in the livingroom. "It seems they have returned," Hiei said looking toward the doorway. "I think we'd better get back to them now." he grabbed her arm and jerked her to her feet. "Let's go."

"Ow!" she shouted. "Stop using my fingernails the wrong way!"

"If you didn't let them grow so long I wouldn't consider them weapons."

"Just remember whose body is going to have the bruses when this is over."

Hiei let her go. "I forgot."

She gave him a smug face.

He didn't like that expression but there was nothing he could do about it. Instead he just headed out of the room without looking back. She didn't want to be left alone in the room so she quickly came after him. He hadn't gotten far when he came to a stop. Botan didn't realize it and smacked into his back.

"OW!" she shouted, grabbing her nose. "That hurt! Why didn't you warn me!"

Hiei didn't even say he was sorry, he was too busy staring. Yusuke and the others seemed to have found a store while they had been chasing the monkey. A costume store. He couldn't help staring at their ridiculous costumes. They looked like hillbillies, especially Kuwabara who was wearing an old floppy hat and had a piece of wheat sticking out of his mouth.

"Howdy, Botan," he said looking over at her.

"Uh..." Hiei said stepping back. "Owio."

"Hi guys!" Botan said coming out from behind him and waving happily.

Everyone stared. "Uh hi, Hiei," Yusuke said. "Since when do you greet us?'

"Oops," she said taking a step back. "Umm... What ugly costumes."

"Oh, I think they're cute," Hiei (as Botan) said sarcastically. He walked up to Kuwabara. "This one really compliments you." he said flicking the big red head in the nose. "It says 'I'm stupid'."

"How dare you!" Botan said. "I think it looks nice on him."

"You would," he said glaring at her.

"No, _you_ would!" she shot back.

Everyone else just stared at them. "Are those two cosplaying?" Keiko asked Kurama.

"I have no idea," he replied. "But I don't think Hiei would cosplay with Botan. I don't think he'd cosplay with anyone."

"Then why are they acting like each other?"

"I dunno." he shrugged.

"Hiei," Yukina said stepping toward who she thought was her brother.

"What?" Hiei and Botan said at the same time.

Yukina stared at who she thought was Botan. "I didn't say your name, Botan," she told her.

"Uh... I'm sorry," Hiei said, laughing nervously. "I thought you said my name."

"Since when does Hiei sound like Botan?" Yusuke asked.

"Hn," Hiei said walking away from the others. "Whatever."

When he was gone Keiko asked again. "Are you sure they aren't cosplaying?"

"Possitive." but Kurama didn't sound too sure anymore.

Well anyway Yukina looked back at Botan (in Hiei's body) and said. "Look what I found at the store." she held up something.

Botan stared at the object. It was a plushie. Of Hiei!

_**What? You're putting your plushie in this story?**_

**It's not _my _plushie. It's Yukina's not mine now stop talking. I was trying to do this chapter without interruptions!**

_**Hn.**_

**Back to story.**

"Where did you get that?" Botan wanted to know, eyeing the little toy.

"The store," the green haired ice maiden replied. "I just told you."

"It's so cute!" Botan exclaimed. "I think I'll go buy one!"

"Aren't you full of yourself, Hiei," Kuwabara said. "Wanting to buy a plushie of yourself. You're vain too. You make me sick!"

"Eh?" Botan looked at him. "What did I say?"

"Hiei, are you feeling all right?" Kurama asked eyeing his friend.

"I think he is," Botan said. "But then again I wouldn't be feeling well if I got my bra..." she caught herself when she saw the others staring. "Eeh... heh.. heh..."

Everyone sweat dropped.

"I want to eat some jello," Yuskue said heading into the kitchen. "Do we have any jello?"

"I think Genkai made some before she did her little swan dive into the flood after her car," Keiko said following him into the kitchen.

"It better not be lime green jello," Kuwabara said following the couple. "I'm allergic to lime."

"I hope it doesn't have any little mini marshmallows in it," Yukina said also following her friends. "Just the sight of those marshmallows makes me wanna puke."

"Such talk for a girl," Kurama said who was right behind her. "You'd better stay away from Kuwabara. His language is rubbing off on you."

Botan was about to follow them but a hand clamped onto her arm and she was being drug backward. She was drug into a closet and Hiei glared down at her.

"What?" she demanded.

"Stop acting so stupid!" he ordered.

"I'm not doing it on purpose!" she informed him. "I'm just being myself!"

"Don't be yourself!" he ordered. "You're stuck in my body, remember?"

"So who am I suppost to act like?" she asked folding her arms.

"Try acting like me."

"Why should I?" she wanted to know. "You're stuck in my body and you aren't even attempting to act like me."

"That's because you're a ditze!"

"I am not!" she shouted. "You're a fun sucker!"

"I don't care. Fun is a waste of time."

"Look who's talking Mr. "I want to be in the ice cream eating contest'!"

"I happen to like ice cream!"

"Well I know that," she said. "That's about the only fun thing you like."

"Shh!" he ordered, putting hand over her mouth.

The two fell silent as their friends came back into the room. Hiei peeked through the key hole of the closet and watched them sit down.

"Aw man!" Yusuke exclaimed flopping onto the coach. "That was the worst jello I have ever tasted! It wasn't even jiggly! You could build _houses_ with that stuff!"

"Genkai's never been a very good cook," Yukina told him.

"But you don't _cook **jello!" **_he informed her. "You add water, then stir it, then put it in the fridge until it's jiggly!"

Yukina shrugged. "I don't know what to say."

Keiko looked around the room. "Where did Hiei and Botan go?"

"I bet they went to bed," Kuwabara said.

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Everyone stared at him.

"Not with each other!" he corrected himself. "Botan would never sleep with Hiei."

"Hn," Hiei snorted.

Botan stared at him. "What is that suppost to mean?" she demanded, pulling his hand from her mouth.

He shook his head. "Nothing."

"Oh, it's something," she whispered grabbing his arm and pulling on it. "What did you mean by that?"

He glared at her. "You're going to bruse yourself," he told her.

"I don't care!" she hissed. "What do you mean by that comment you made about Kuwabara saying I would never sleep with you?"

"What do you think I ment?" he hissed back.

"You think I would," she growled. "Is that it? Do you think he's wrong?"

"What do you think?" he challenged.

She slapped him. "You're sick!" she screamed in a low voice. "I would _never_ sleep with you!"

"Well in my body you sorta are."

"Ick!" she started pulling on his arm. "I want my body back! Now!"

"I would gladly give it back to you," he told her. "If I knew how. Do you think I want to sleep in your bed as you?"

"I hope you _never _sleep in my bed as _you!"_

"So does that mean we'll never marry?" he asked sarcasticaly.

She blushed. "H.. how could you ever think of even entertaining the idea!" she demanded. "You're the _last _person I would marry."

He gave her a smug look. "Then why are you blushing?" he asked.

"Oh I just want to smack you!" she growled.

"Go ahead," he said. "You'll just be hitting yourself."

"Oh yeah?" she challenged. She started slapping her own face (namely Hiei's).

Hiei stared at her. "What _are _you _doing?" _he demanded.

"Hitting you," she replied. "So when you get your body back you're face will be red."

Hiei grabbed her wrist. "Stop doing that!" he hissed. "I'm not abusing your body!"

"I bet you want to."

"No I don't!"

"Are you sure you don't want to slap my rear?"

"I'M NOT YUSUKE!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. "I WOULD NEVER DO SOMETHING SO DISTASTEFUL! YOU MIGHT NOT THINK IT BUT I RESPECT A WOMAN'S BODY!"

She just stared at him. "Eh..."

"Hey, what was that?" Kurama's voice asked from out in the livingroom.

"I don't know," Yuskue said getting up. "But it sounded like it came from inside the closet."

"Oh, just great," Hiei muttered, glaring at Botan. "Look what you made me do!"

"Look what _I _made _you _do?" she demanded offended. "I didn't make you scream."

"Grrr!" Hiei looked away from her. "You're such a pain!"

"So are you!"

Botan tried to free her wrist. "Would you let me go now?" she demanded.

"I don't think I want to," he said.

"LET ME GO!"

Just then the closet door opened and the two, who had been leaning against the door, fell out onto the floor. Botan landed on top of Hiei and when they looked up they saw everyone staring at them. (**Well Botan's in Hiei's body so it won't look as weird as it seems). **

"I knew it," Kuwabara muttered.

"Uh guys," Keiko said staring down at them. "I know it's none of my business but what were you doing in the closet?"

"As if we didn't know," Yusuke snickered.

Hiei and Botan blushed. They untangled themselves and sat there staring at each other with red faces. "Sorry," they both muttered.

Yusuke cracked up. "Well, Hiei," he said flopping an arm around Botan's shoulders. "I never thought you'd be the type for something like that."

"I'm not!" Hiei shouted.

Yuskue stared at Hiei. "Of course you're not, Botan," he said. "But I wasn't talking to you."

"I don't like it either." Botan told him.

"Ooo touchy," Kuwabara said poking Botan in the face. "But it just goes to show ya even the smallest guy can't hold back on his manly urges."

"Hiei's not like that!" Hiei shouted getting to his feet. "He's not a pervert like you and Yusuke!"

"I'm not a perve!" Kuwabara shouted at her.

"Yes you are!" he said putting his face close to the taller boys. "You have a thing for girls which makes you a perve! I bet the only reason you like Yukina is because you wanna sleep with her!'

"Kuwabara is that true?" Yukina demanded.

"NO!" he shouted grabbing her hands. "I'm not like that. Botan has me messed up with Yusuke."

"No, I don't." Botan shouted putting her hands on her hips. "Yusuke is the only perve here!"

"All right," Kurama said stepping beside Botan. "Stop cosplaying."

"I'm _not_ cosplaying!" Botan shouted. "I'm Botan!"

"What?"

"Hiei and my brain go swi-" Hiei put his hand over Botan's mouth. "Yeah we're cosplaying," he said. "It's fun. You should try it some time." He started dragging Botan out of the room. "C'mon, Hiei, let's go work on our routine."

Hiei grinned stupidly and pulled Botan back into the bedroom. He slammed the door behind them.

"What's with them?" Kurama asked.

The others shrugged.

* * *

Inside the bedroom Hiei and Botan faced off again in a shouting match. "Stop being so stupid!" he shouted at her.

"Me?" she demanded. "You're the one who's calling Kuwabara a perve!"

"He is a perve!"

"He is not!"

"He is too! Why else would be always be after my sister?"

"Because he's in love with her."

"Ha!"

"It's true."

"Yukina doesn't feel the same way about him."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I can tell."

"How?"

"We're twins," he informed her. "We have some sort of weird twin bond."

"Sure..."

"You wouldn't understand."

"I'm not sure I would." she said snickering. _He believes in the psychic bond of twins! _"Mwahahahahaahaha!"

He glared at her angrily. "What's so funny!" he demanded.

"You!" she guffawed falling on the floor and pounding it with her fists. "HWAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!"

Hiei looked ready to stomp down on her back but the door opened just then. Keiko and Yukina stared at them. "Hiei, why are you pounding the floor?" Keiko asked.

"I've never seen you this happy," Yukina said as well.

"Well I've always been a happy person inside," Botan said standing up. "I've just never had a reason to show it before."

Hiei wacked her in the face with the back of his hand. "Oh shut up!" he ordered.

"Why you!" she shouted pulling out his sword. "I'll teach you to hit _me_ in the face!"

Hiei stared at her in horror. _She wouldn't. _"Now, Botan," he said backing away.

"YEAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed, lunging at him.

Hiei pulled out Botan's boat oar and climbed on. "How do you start this thing?" he asked kicking it.

VAROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! the oar shot out the window. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! HOW DO YOU STOP THIS THING!"

"HIEI!" Botan screamed, jumping out the window and going after him. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Keiko watched them go then she and Yukina stared at each other. "Are they still cosplaying?"

_A/N_

_That's it for now. I'll try to use the ideas I got from **EwoynMerry** in a later chapter. I hope I get at least 4 reviews. Otherwise it makes it look like nobody reads this fic. (sigh) I hate it when it feels that way. Till next time._

_**Hiei: You're hopeless.**_

**Ladywarrioress: I know already but if you're just going to keep calling me hopeless you're going to be getting a big fat punishment.**

_**Hiei: What are you going to do?**_

**Ladywarrioress: Make you cry tear gems then sell them all on Ebay.**

**_Hiei: I DON'T CRY TEAR GEMS!  
_Ladywarrioress: Then what were those things coming from your eyes when I stuffed an onion under your nose?**

_**Hiei: Those were ice cubes.**_

**Laduywarrioress: You're fire, dude, when do you cry ice cubes?**

_**Hiei: Since I'm half Ice demon.**_

**Ladywarrioress: Thus crying tear gems.**

_**Hiei: I DON'T CRY TEAR GEMS!**_

**Ladywarrioress: (throws fire/ice tear gems at him) Aw shut up!**


	5. Chapter 5

PART 5

**Ladywarrioress: Well here we go again. Just another weird chapter of my random summer story. **

_**Hiei: When will you put me and Botan back in our own bodies?**_

**Ladywarrioress: As soon as I can think of a way to do it. Maybe I'll wait until Genkai gets back to do it. She's like the spirit power woman.**

_**Hiei: Hn...**_

**Ladywarrior: Onto story.**

Botan chased after Hiei who was having a very hard time trying to figure out how to work the onna's boat oar. He wasn't doing a very good job. In fact it seemed he was doing an even worse job than before.

"That Hiei," she muttered to herself as she jumped from tree to tree. "He would never make a very good ferrior of the dead!" Just then she slipped and almost fell off a branch but was able to catch it in time. Her feet wiggled around and she pulled herself back onto the branch. "I guess I will never make a very good demon either." she laughed nervously.

"BOTAN!" Hiei screamed from up in the sky.

Botan looked into the sky. She saw Hiei riding on her boat oar or at least trying to ride it. The oar was flying around in circles with Hiei doing his best to hold on. "HELP!"

Botan knew if she didn't help him she was bound to get fired from her job and most likely never get the Employee Of The Century award she was going for.

"I'll be right there!" She called to him as she struggled back onto the branch.

She stood on the branch and crouched down trying to guess the distance. When she thought she had it right she went into a flying leap and landed on the back of the paddle. Hiei, who had been hanging on by just his right hand, looked like he was about to cry as she pulled him back onto the oar.

"You need to stay off my oar," she told him as she glared at him.

"Well you tried to kill me!" he shouted at her. "What do you think I should have done? Let you chop off my head with my own sword?"

"No," she said. "But you didn't have to fly away with my oar!"

"Hn," he looked away from her. "Whatever."

"I think we'd better get back to the cabin," she said as she sat side saddle on the oar. "The others think we're cosplaying though. What are we going to do when they find out what happened?"

"They won't find out what happened unless you open your big mouth and tell them!" he growled glaring at her as he sat like a guy on her oar. He glared at the way she was sitting. "Do you want them to think I'm gay or something?" he demanded.

She stared at him. "Why?"

"You're sitting like a girl!" he told her.

"I _am_ a girl!" she shot back.

"But you're stuck in a guy's body," he reminded her. "I don't want you sitting like that and making me look like a sissy."

"Well then you stop sitting like _that_!" she growled at him, pointing at his legs (or _her_ legs). "I'm wearing a skirt and the way you're sitting is very inappropriate!"

"I'll change my position if you change yours," he informed her.

"Fine." she changed position and stared at him expectantly.

He sighed and changed position as well. "Happy now?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Hn!" he looked away from her again. "Let's get back to the cabin."

And that's exactly what they did.

* * *

When they got back they heard yelling from inside the livingroom. They stared at each other as the boat oar circled the house. "What's going on now?" Hiei asked.

Botan shrugged.

The oar landed on the porch and the two climbed off. They walked up to the sliding glass doors and stood there listening for a moment.

"How dare you take my donut!" Yusuke was shouting at Kuwabara.

"I didn't eat your donut!' Kuwabara protested.

"Well Kurama didn't and Hiei wasn't here!"

"Keiko ate it!"

"I did not!" Keiko shouted even though chocolate donut frosting was all over her face.

Yusuke and Kuwabara stared at her. "What?" she demanded then realized why they were staring. She sweatdropped. "Ooops..."

"KEIKO!"

"Sorry," she said cowering behind the ugly couch.

Hiei looked at Botan. "Looks like another one of the Spirit Detectives little junk food problems," he said chuckling evilly.

"I don't see why he has to make a big deal about it," Botan said shaking her head. "It's just junk food."

"I'm just glad it wasn't the ice cream," he said then looked up at her. "Speaking of ice cream..."

"Now cut that out!" she shouted. "We don't have any ice cream."

"That wasn't the kind of ice cream I ment."

Botan's face turned blue and she wacked him over the head with her boat oar. "You disgusting half wit!"

"I DIDN'T MEAN THAT EITHER!" he shouted as a big lump appeared on his head.

"Then what _did_ you mean?" she demanded.

"I wanted to know if we had any Dips," he replied.

Now Botan felt stupid. "Sorry," she muttered as her face turned bright red.

He rubbed the lump on his head and asked again. "Do we have any Dips in the freezer?" he asked again.

"I think so," she said as she glanced back into the house. "But do you really want to risk getting involved with their problem?"

That was one thing Hiei didn't want. "Let's sneek in," he told her.

They opened the door slowly and snuck on tiptoe toward the kitchen. Once they reached it they quickly ducked inside and closed the door behind them. When they turned around they saw something neither were expecting.

Kurama and Yukina making out! (**I happen to _like _this pairing so don't say anything!)**

"W-WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!" Hiei demanded.

Hiei's sister and his best friend looked at them in surprise. "Botan! Hiei!" Kurama exclaimed. "I... we... uh..."

"What are you doing, Yukina?" Botan demanded. "Are you cheating on Kuwabara?"

"Well no," the ice demon said sheepishly. "I don't really like Mr. Kuwabara like that... You won't tell him will you?"

Hiei was grinning. _Now **this **I approve of! _"Of course not, Yukina," he said. "We wouldn't _dream _of doing such a thing!"

"Hiei!" Botan scolded him. "He has a right to know!"

"No he doesn't!" he shot back.

"Are you two still cosplaying?" Kurama asked them. "Because it's getting old."

Botand and Hiei looked at their friends then looked back at each other. "We'd better tell them," Botan said.

Hiei shrugged. "It would be good if someone knew."

"Someone knew what?" Kurama asked them.

The two looked at Yukina and Kurama and blurted. "Our brains got switched."

The other two stared at them in disbelieve. "WHAT!" they asked in one voice.

Hiei looked away embarrest. "We got our brains switched," he said again.

Kurama let that sink in a moment then burst out laughing. "WHAHAHAHA!" he laughed. "You and Botan got your brains switched! I can't believe it!"

"Some friend _you_ are," Hiei grumbled.

"That's not very nice, Kurama!" Botan shouted, putting her hands on her hips and glaring at the red head. "If you and Yukina got your brains switched would you want _us_ to act that way?"

Kurama hadn't thought of that. "No," he said as he grew serious again. "But this would explain some things. How did this happen anyway?"

The two proceeded to tell him and Yukina. When they were done Kurama asked. "Where is that mirror now?"

"It got broken," Botan replied. "I fell on it and broke it by accident."

Kurama fell over. "Great," he said. "Just great!'

"I didn't break it on _purpose _you know!" she said offended.

"Kurama," Hiei said. "Can you think of any way to get us back to normal? Do you think one of your plant remebies will work?"

The fox demon thought that over a moment then shook his head. "Nope," he replied. "Sorry, Hiei."

"Maybe Genkai can help you out," Yukina suggested.

"But Genkia isn't here remember?" Botan said. "She dived into the flood to chase after her pink car."

"I know that," Yukina said. "I was just saying."

"So what else can we do?" Hiei wanted to know.

Neither Kurama or Yukina could answer that. All they could do was shrug and shake their heads.

"I'm still hungry," Hiei said looking toward the freezer. "Do we have any Dips?"

"I think we only have strawberry," Yukina said.

"Strawberry, yuck!" Hiei said sticking out his tongue. "Whatever happened to all the vanilla?"

"Yusuke ate it when he ate the apple pie for his midnight snack last night," Kurama told him. "Didn't you hear him slurping it done last night?"

"No," Hiie told him. "My room is as far away from all of you guys at I can possibly get! Why would I want to listen to the Spirit Detective eating pie all night?"

"I was just saying," Kurama said shrugging.

"Do we have anything besides strawberry ice cream in the freezer?" he wanted to know.

"Only frozen peas," Yukina replied looking in the freezer.

Hiei shuddered. "Frozen peas," he said shaking his head to get rid of horrible memories."I hate frozen peas!"

"I think we should try to figure something out tomarrow," Yukina said after a moment. "It's getting pretty late."

"TOMARROW!" Botan and Hiei said at once. "We can't wait until tomarrow!"

"Too late now," Kurama told them. "There's nothing we can do."

"But that means..." Hiei and Botan blushed as they realized what that ment. "We have to sleep in each other's rooms..."

"Why can't you sleep in your own rooms?" Yukina asked.

Hiei pointed at himself and the blue haired woman. "This is why, sister."

"Oh," she said. "I forgot."

On the way to bed Hiei laid down a few rules with Botan. "I don't want you perfuming my room."

"What?" she stared at him.

"Forget it." he said shaking his head. He went into Botan's room. "Good night."

* * *

"Do you take this man for your lawful wedded husband?"

"Uh? What?" Hiei stared at preacher Yusuke in confusion. "What husband?"

"This husband," Yusuked said and the groom turned around.

Koemna smiled at him and made a kissy face. "Botan, my Beloved!" he said. "I'm so glad your finally agreeing to marry me!"

"Uh what?" Hiei said backing up. "I didn't agree to marry anyone!" Then he saw he was wearing a white wedding dress. "What the?"

"Kiss me!" Koemna jumped at him.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hiei woke up screaming in horror.

He sat there a moment just breathing. _What a nightmare! I would never marry Koemna! I'm not even a woman! _He looked into the mirror on the dresser across the room from him and glared at Botan's reflection. "Stupid Botan! I'm going to kill her!"

Just then Botan opened the door and poked her head in. "Hiei are you all right?" she asked.

"I'm just fine," he said sarcastically. "I'm just stuck in your body."

"Well I can't help that," she said coming into the room.

Hiei's eyes grew huge when he saw what she was wearing. "What in the world are you wearing?"

Botan stared down at her outfit. It was a cammo top with the words ARMY GIRL written over the front over cammo pants. She looked down at her outfit. "What's wrong with it?" she demanded.

"What's wrong with it?" he demanded climbing out of her bed. "My body's wearing it!"

"So what?" she demanded pointing at him. "Look what you're making my body wear!"

Hiei looked down at his own outfit. He was only in her underwear. "So what?" he demanded, making fists and glarting at her. "I don't sleep in anything but my underwear!"

"THAT'S MY BODY!" she screamed. "I don't want you sleeping in my underwear!"

"And I don't want you making me look like a pansy!" he shot back.

"I'll show _you_ pansy!" she shouted picking up a pillow and throwing it at him.

Hiei took it in the face. 'GAH!" he screamed falling back on her bed. He removed the pillow and grabbed more. "Oh yeah!" he demanded throwing the pillows at her.

Soon they were all in an all out war throwing anything that got into their hands. It made so much noise it woke Kuwabara. "Hey, what's going on in here?" he demanded coming into Botan's roon. "You woke me u-WAH!"

Botan and Hiei stopped their pillow fight. Hiei glared at Kuwabara. "What are you looking at, fool?" he demanded.

Kuwabara stared at them a moment and took in their outfits and came to the wrong conclusion. "HIEI STOLE BOTAN'S NIGHT CLOTHES SO HE COULD SEE HER IN HER UNDERWEAR!" he screamed running out of the room.

Hiei and Botan sweatdropped. "Oh just great..."

_A/N_

_This is it for now._

_**Hiei: Hey, I would never wear Botan's underwear.**_

**Ladywarrioress: Well what are you planning on doing? Wearing your boxers and no shirt? Botan would _really_ kill you then.**

_**Hiei: Whatever...**_

**Ladywarrioress: Don't forget to review people! It would make me and Hiei very happy.**

_**Hiei: When did I say that?**_

**Ladywarrioress:...**


	6. Chapter 6

PART 6

**Ladywarrioress: I think this fic is dying.**

_**Hiei: Why do you say that?**_

**Ladywarrioress: I think I'm getting less and less reviews with each chapter...**

_**Hiei: So? It's better than nothing. Besides I usually count at least three reviews with each chapter.**_

**Ladywarrioress: If I don't get at least five reviews in this chapter I am not going to update it anymore and it can just die.**

_**Hiei: Fine with me...**_

**Ladywarrioress: Sorry, _fire angel8_ but there's nothing I can do. I have a new thing going. No reviews no updates. I don't want to update anything that no one is reading. It's just a waste of time.**

_**Hiei: Dew...**_

**Ladywarrioress: Okay peeps, if you're looking for the disclaimer here it is. I do not own anything related to or in Yu Yu Hakusho. Yu Yu Hakusho and the characters all belong to Mr. Yoshigoober.**

_**Hiei: It's not Yoshigoober! It's Yoshihiro Togashi!**_

**Ladywarrioress: Whatever. I can't remember his name. All I know is that it's Yoshi something.**

_**Hiei: You're hopeless...**_

The next morning at breakfast Kuwabara unfolded his tale of finding Hiei and Botan in what he called a "unpleasant" situation. "Botan here was standing there in only her underwear," he explained, putting an arm around Botan's (Hiei in her body) shoulders who was glaring at him in annoyance. "And Hiei over there was wearing her nighties." he pointed at Hiei (Botan in Hiei's body) as he said this.

"Really?" Yusuke asked. "I would have liked to see that."

"You would," Keiko said annoyed at her sicko boyfriend.

"Get your arm off of me," Hiei said in an annoyed voice. "I don't want your stupidity to rub off on me."

Kuwabara stared at him. "You've been spending too much time with Hiei," he commented. "Now you're starting to sound like him."

"I am not!" Botan shouted.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Keiko stared at her. "What!" they said in one voice.

"Nevermind," Botan said rolling her eyes.

"So why _were _you in Botan's night clothes?" Yusuke asked leaning his face close to Botan's.

Her face turned red. "I... I...," she stammered.

"Because he had to," Hiei replied seeing she couldn't think of a good excuse. "We were playing Trueth Or Dare and I dared him to put on my pajamas. At first he said no but I finally convinced him to wear them."

"Oh," everyone said.

Botan shot Hiei a greatful look. He just smirked at her and got up from the table. When he reached the doorway and was sure nobody was watching him he raised his hand and beckoned for Botan to get up. She had no idea what he wanted but wasn't about to make him mad. She quickly got out of her seat and followed him out of the room.

Once they were in the livingroom she demanded. "What?"

"You," he said folding his arms and flopping onto the sofa.

"What about me?" she demanded, wondering what was wrong _now_.

"You're such a spaz," he replied, rolling his eyes. "You make a horrible me. Just watching you pretend to me makes me sick."

"Well sooooooooooooooooorry," she shot back, putting her hands on her hips. "I can't help it."

"You could try a little harder," he offered putting a finger in the air as he closed his eyes and looked away.

"I could," she said putting a finger up to her chin. "But I choose not to."

"Well try choosing to," he ordered, getting off the sofa. "Because if you don't..."

"Now now, Hiei," she said wagging a finger in his face. "You can't hurt me, remember? If you hurt me you're just going to be hurting yourself."

"Oh shut up!"

"Hey Hiei!" Yusuke called.

"What!" Botan and Hiei said in one voice. They both looked toward the dining room.

Yusuke was flying toward them on roller blades. His arms were pinwheeling around him and he was crying. "LOOK OUT!" he screamed.

Hiei and Botan grabbed each other (The usual anime reaction to that kind of situation). "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they both screamed the second before Yusuke ran into them.

**BOOM!**

Into the wall they went. "YUSUKE!" Hiei screamed who was sitting on top of Yusuke's head.

"Hey what a great view," the perve said staring up Hiei's skirt (Hiei's in Botan's body remember)

"HEY! HOW DARE YOU!" Hiei shouted getting up and pummleing the fourteen year old. "NEVER LOOK UP A GIRL'S SKIRT!"

"Ow! Botan, stop kicking me in my head!" Yusuke shouted. "It hurts!"

"That's the whole _point_!" Hiei roared.

"OW! STOP IT! STOP IT!" Yusuke screamed in agony.

"I'll stop when you promise not to look up people's skirts!" he replied.

"Okay! Ow! Okay! I promise! Ow!"

Hiei seemed satisfied with that and stopped beating on him. "That's better," he said and turned away. _But I know he's not going to keep that promise..._

Botan didn't seem to like how Hiei delt with the situation. "Hiei, that was a very inappropraite way to deal with things," she scolded him.

He glared at her. "Sooooooooorry," he said folding his arms. "But I felt it was the best way to deal with the Spirit Detective. By the way, how would _you _have reacted if he stared up your skirt?"

She thought about that a moment. "About the same way," she admitted.

"See," he said walking away from her toward the porch. "I _can _act like you."

That statement wasn't welcome. "Oh!" Botan growled, clenching her fists. "That Hiei! Sometimes I could just-"

**Ding Dong!**

"Can someone get that?" Botan called, forgetting about Hiei.

"I'll get it," Keiko said running to the door.

When she opened the door she stood there and stared for a moment. "Ummmm... uh...," she stammered.

"Hey there, mates," a red haired demon said who had a aquatic female demon glomping his right arm. "We've come to spend the summer with you blokes."

"Yeah!" the green and pink dragon/aquarium demon repled smiling and winking. "Genkai said it should be fun."

"Well... I uh," Keiko stammered.

Just then Yusuke came to the door. "Jin!" he exclaimed swining the door wide open. "How are ya doin' man?"

"Just fine," Jin replied. "I got a girlfriend now." he pointed at the female demon. "I'm sure you met Juri."

Yusuke stared. "Hey' you're the broad from the Dark Tourniment," he commented.

Juri got in his face. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!"

"Uh..." Yusuke had a scared face. "A beautiful mermaid?"

"That's better..." then she realized what he said. "Really? You think I'm beaufiful?" she smcked Jin upside the head. "Why don't you ever tell me I'm beautiful?" she demanded.

"You are beautiful, my love," the red haired demon said nervously. "I just wanted to save my words for the poem I'm working on."

"Oh." she glomped his arm as hearts appeared around them. "Isn't Jin the most romantic guy ever?" she asked Yusuke.

"Eh heh heh," he laughed nervously. "You sure got a weird one, Jin."

"I know," the demon agreed. "But she's cute."

"And so are you," she said licking his cheek.

"I think I'll leave you alone now," Yusuke said beginning to shut the door.

"Hey, wait!" Jin shouted putting out his arm. "Aren't you going to let us in?"

"Ooops," the teenager said. "Sorry." he opened the door again. "Come in."

Hiei noticed Jin and Juri come in and stared. "What are those two doing here?" he asked out loud. "Why are they together?"

Botan wacked him in the arm (Since she's in Hiei's body she's too short to reach his head). "Don't be rude," she scolded.

He smirked at her attempt to hit him. "Hn. Nice try, onna," he commented.

About that time Kuwabara cracked a stupid joke. "Do you think Juri knows that Jin is always horny?" he cracked pointing at the horn growing out of Jin's head.

"Stop that!" Hiei shouted, punching Kuwabara in the stomach.

Botan stared as Kuwabara crumpled to the floor winded. _I never knew my body was so strong! _she thought, putting her hands over her mouth.

"Hey, I just noticed something," Jin said suddenly, coming to a stop in the middle of the room. "There are three red heads here."

"Who?" Juri asked.

"Me, Kuwabara, and Kurama."

"Kuwabara isn't exactly red headed," Juri corrected him. "He's more like a... orange head. Like a carrot top."

Jin thought that was funny "HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" he guffawed, his mouth getting twice as big. "Eh.. I 'ate carrots.."

Hiei rolled his eyes. "Oh brother," he said. "At least Karasu isn't here. That would drive Kurama nuts."

"Shh!" Botan ordered. "Not so loud. The author might add him."

**Ladywarrioress: I might.**

_**Hiei: Why did you put Jin and Juri in the story?**_

**Ladywarrioress: I needed more people and I happen to like those two.**

_**Hiei: Oh..**_

"Did I hear someone mention Karasu?" Kurama asked looking around in fear. "Is he hear?"

"No," Hiei told him. "I was just saying it's good he's not here."

"Oh. Okay then."

"Hey do any of you have sweet cakes?" Juri asked looking around. "I love sweet cakes!"

"No I don't think we do," Keiko said.

"What? No sweet cakes?" Juri asked. Her eyes got teary. "But I want some..."

"Uh oh," Jin said sweatdropping. "Juri's gonna cry!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the aquarian wailed as big gushy tears came out of her eyes. "I want sweet cakes!"

"Oh brother," Hiei commented. "She's just as annoying as ever."

"I never really thought she was annoying," Botan commented. "She was just a referee."

"You never heard her and Koto sing have you?" he asked.

"Uh...no," she said looking at him. "Have you?"

"Yes," he replied. "They sang the Excel girls or something."

"Oh! I love that song!"

"You would," he said sweat dropping.

**Bawoing! Bawoing! Bawoing!**

A strange noise reached everyone's ears. "What's that sound?" Yukina asked looking around.

"I dunno," Kurama said looking out the window. 'It sure is weird though. Kinda sounds like metal or plastic..."

Suddenly the door burst open. Genkai came in, or rather she bounced in.. She didn't come back with her car . She came in on a pogo stick.

"Wooooooooo whooooooo!" she cheered, bouncing the pogo around the room. "This is much better than a car! Wa who!"

She spotted Yusuke. "Hehehehehehe," she snickered, getting evil ideas in her head.

Yusuke was eating pie while sitting on the ugly couch. He was minding his own business when he heard a voice call his name in a sing song manner. "Oh, Yusuke..."

"Hmm?" he looked up.

Genkai on a pogo stick was coming at him. "WHAHAHAHA!"

His eyes got big and his face turned blue. "Waaaah!" he screamed, running away on all fours. "Get away from me, you crazy hag!"

"You cannot escape me, Yusuke Yuameshi!" she cackled, pogoing after him.

Jin and Juri watched the whole thing. "Eh," Jin said sweatdropping. "It looks like he has it out for my mate there..."

"Oh course she does," Hiei said. "He doesn't respect her so she's mad at him.

"Oh," Juri said looking at him. "Hello, Botan. How's it going."

Hiei sweatdropped. _Rats. I keep forgetting I'm stuck in the onna's body. _"Oh just fine," he said smiling weirdly before he moved away from her. He picked up Botan's boat oar. _There are more uses than one for this thing, _he thought. Then went after Genkai.

The old woman was just about to pogo on Yusuke's head when a huge wooden paddle hit her in the face and knocked her off her pogo stick. She hit the floor and glared at the person who had hit her. "Why did you do that, Botan?" she demanded, shaking her fist at her. "I almost had him."

"You can get him later," Hiei said leaning over the woman and grabbing her by the back of her shirt collar. "But first me and Hiei need to have a word with you." As he started to drag the woman across the room he glanced at Botan. She got the message and followed them out of the room.

_A/N_

_There you go. I updated. Now I'll have to update some of my other fics. I'm starting to get lazy again. sheesh, too much camp. I'm sick of myself. You all probably never heard of the JinXJuri pairing have you? Probably not. I just made it up for this fanfic. Hehehe. Sorry. But it does look kinda cute... (sweatdrops and runs). I'll stop talking now. I got the part where Hiei mentioned the Excel Girls from a music video where Koto and Juri are singing the song. _

**Ladywarrioress: And don't forget give me five reviews or no update. It will make me very happy and I won't ask again. So please. Pretty please!**

_**Hiei: (Walks away shaking his head) Hopeless. Hopeless. Hopeless...**_

_Karasu: Hey can I be in there too? I wanna stroak Kurama's beautiful hair! _

**Ladywarrioress: (sweatdrop) Hmm, Maybe later. Much much later! You freak me out dude! (throws in dumpster.) Go make out with Shigure or something...**

_**Hiei: You're not really gonna put him in here are you?**_

**Ladywarrioress: I dunno. I don't like Mukuro that much and I put her in there.**

_**Hiei: Yeah but then you make a big fish eat her!**_

**Ladywarrioress: Pretend she's Jonah. She'll come out when she repents.**

_**Hiei: (sweatdrops) Dew... But you hate Karasu!**_

**Ladywarrioress: I know. Besides he's dead anyway. I'll probably make him a ghost that haunts Kurama.**

_**Hiei: When are you gonna put me and Botan back in our own bodies?**_

**Ladywarrioress: Soon. Just be patient.**


	7. Chapter 7

PART 7

**fire angel8: Well I update for you because you wanted me to so badly. I'm glad at least you're enjoying the story enough to review. lol.**

**Captain Davy Jones: I didn't quit like I said I would. Yeah I don't like Kuwabara that much either. lol. **

**Ladywarrioress: I can't stand it! I can't wait that long. Against my better judgement I'm updating again so I hope you're all happy. **

_**Hiei: I was hoping you wouldn't.**_

**Ladywarrioress: Screw you. **

Hiei drug Genkai into one of the bedrooms and locked the door after he was sure Botan had come in then he threw Genkai forward and let go of her shirt.

"What did you do that for, Botan!" the old lady demanded when she smacked into the wall.

"Shut up, old fool," Hiei ordered. "We need to talk to you about something."

"Hello, Genkai," Botan greeted, popping up behind Hiei and waving happily. "How was your swim?"

Genkai stared at them. "Uh... are you two cosplaying or something?" she asked.

"Why do you ask that?" Botan asked, with a clueless look.

"Well for one thing, Hiei, you're acting like Botan and Botan's acting like you."

Hiei and Botan looked at each other. "We're not exactly cosplaying, exactly," they said nervously.

"What do you mean by not exactly cosplay?"

"Well..." They proceeded to tell her what happened.

"So," she said when they were done. "You were fooling around with my stuff and got your brains switched? Am I right?"

"We didn't know it was your stuff," Botan admitted. "We thought it was just old junk the old owners left behind."

"We!" Hiei demanded. "_I_ never thought that!"

"Sure you didn't," she said with liney eyes. "If you knew it was Genkai's stuff why didn't you say anything?"

"I..." Hiei stopped and looked away. "You wouldn't have listened to me if I had."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Hmph!" Botan pouted. "You're so mean!"

"And you're such a ditze!"

"ENOUGH!" Genkai commanded womping Hiei over the head. "You'll never get your own bodies back if you act like that!"

"Then how will we get them back?" Botan asked as Hiei fell to the floor with swirly eyes.

Genkai thought about that a moment as Hiei and Botan leaned forward expectantly. After a minute or two she looked at them and said. "I have no clue."

The two fell over.

"What do you mean you have no clue?" Hiei demanded standing over her threateningly. "It was _your_ mirror!"

"Well I bought the mirror but I never figured out how to use it," Genkai said laughing nervously.

"So we're stuck this way?" he demanded leaning closer to her with murder in his eyes.

"Well not exactly," she admitted.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean when you two learn to get along with each other then you will get your bodies back."

"Get along...?" DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! Hiei and Botan sweatdropped. They could never get along. Not in a million years.

"Is there some other way?" Botan asked pleadingly.

"Let me think. I think there _was_ some other way," the old woman replied looking thoughtful. "But I can't remember it right now."

"You'd better remember it soon," Hiei ordered folding his arms and looking grumpy. "Otherwise you'll wish you would have."

"Hiei don't be rude," Botan scolded him. "That's no way to get help from someone."

"Oh shut up!" he ordered, glaring at her. "I might be stuck in your ugly body but that doesn't mean I'll be any nicer."

"DID YOU JUST CALL MY BODY UGLY?" she demanded.

"Should I say it again?" he asked in a cocky voice.

"You are such a jerk!" she screamed. "If I had anything mean to say about your incredibley cute body I would!"

Hiei and Genkai stared. "What?" Botan demanded not knowing why they had strange looks on their faces.

Hiei grinned. "So you think my bodies' cute do you?" he asked, totally amused.

Botan sweatdropped. "Well I uh... I mean," she stammered.

He closed his eyes and looked away. "Interesting."

Botan's face turned bright red. She stammered a bit then folded her arms. "Hmph! You tricked me!"

"I did not," he shot back. "When I said your body was ugly I ment it!"

Botan glared at him. "Liar!" she screamed into his face. "You're a no good liar!"

"I am not!" he growled.

They touched foreheads and electricity sparked between them.

Genkai shook her head. "You're both being irrational."

"Who asked you, old hag?" Botan and Hiei snarled at her at the same time.

"Oh my," she said shocked that those words came out of Botan's mouth. "Aren't we testy today, boys."

"I AM NOT A BOY!" Botan screamed.

"You're stuck in a boy's body."

"That's not the point!" Botan shrieked pounding her fists on the wall and stomping on the floor as she threw a tantrom. "You're all so mean! I'm so sick of this! Turn us back! NOW!"

"Throwing childish tantroms won't change anything," Hiei informed her. "The best thing we can do is try to figure out an alternate way to turn ourselves back."

"And that would be?"

Hiei turned to Genkai. "Hit me as hard as you can," he commanded willing to try anything, even something that would cause him bodily harm.

**Ladywarrioress: Not that he hasn't done enough of that already.**

_**Hiei: Shut up!**_

Botan fell over. "WHAT!"

Genkai stared. "Why do you want me to hit you, Hiei?" she asked, not really wanting to hit him.

"Because I was thinking if I get hit hard enough we might switch back."

"What logic did you get that from?"

"Just do it!" he growled.

"Hold it right there, Hiei!" Botan commanded, getting in between them. "I don't want Genkai hitting my body around!"

Hiei was about to comment when suddenly the bedroom doot burst open and Yusuke and Jin came rolling into the room in a fake brawl.

"Not so tough now are you, windy?" Yusuke demanded, holding Jin in a head lock.

"Let me go, you nut!" Jin ordered trying to break the hold, "I didn't know the bloomin' Oreos were yours!"

"Well now you do!" the spirit detective growled. "And what will you never try to steal again?"

"OREOS! Ow! Yusuke stop it! You're going to rip my arm off!"

Yusuke finally let him go and ripped a package of Oreos out from under his arm. "Thanks, now give those back."

"Aww, Yurameshi, you're no fun at all," Jin whined getting the kinks out of his arm. "I was just having a bit of fun ya know? I don't really like the chocolates cookies. They make me loopie don't ya know?"

"No I don't know." Yusuke said drawly.

"What are you doing, dimwit?" Genkai demanded stepping on Jin's chest as she stalked over toward Yusuke.

He stared down at her. "Getting my cookies, what does it look like?" he asked, opening the bag.

Genkai kicked the bag out of his hands. "You broke my door!" she screamed.

"Sorry about that," he said shrugging.

"Hey!" Jin shouted. "Could you please be getting your foots off me old body, would ya?"

"Oh," Genkai said looking down at him. "Sorry." she removed her foot.

The wind master gasped as he sucked in air and sat up holding his stomach. "You got some weight for a small person don't ya?" he said gasping.

Genkai glared at him. "I would watch my mouth if I were you," she warned.

"JIN!" a voice screamed suddenly.

"Uh oh," Botan said before Juri charged into the room and trampled poor Hiei who happened to be standing in the way.

The aqua demon cradled Jin in her arms. "How could they be so mean to you!" she wailed. "Who would do such a thing to a perfectly decent man?" she glared at Botan (she thinks she's Hiei).

Botan blinked. "What are you staring at me for?" she demanded. "I didn't do anything to him. It was Yusuke."

Juri was about to have it out with Yusuke when Kuwabara suddenly crashed his way into the room and said. "Hey, let's have a karioke contest!"

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Oh I just love karioke contests!" Botan squealed, swaying with delight.

Everyone stared at her. "What?" she asked.

_She keeps forgetting she's in my body! _Hiei thought grinding his teeth.

"Since when do _you _like karioke, Hiei?" Yusuke asked. "You always hated these "mindless wastes of time."

"I uh.. well I changed my mind!" Botan said closing her eyes and smiling. "Hahahahahaha!"

Hiei snuck up behind her and wacked her on the head. "Time for a nap, Hiei," he said picking Botan up and flinging her over his shoulder. "Hiei's sick," he told the others, grinning nervously. "I'm taking him to his room."

"Sure you are," Yusuke said grinning naughtily. "What else are you planning on doing after that?"

Hiei glared at him. "That's none of your business, fool," he growled.

Before Yusuke could respond to that Hiei left the room.

* * *

When Hiei was safely inside his own room he flopped Botan onto his bed and glared at her. _Stupid onna. Never knows when to keep her big mouth shut. _He gave her a look of utter disapproval. _When I get my body back I'll show her how its done and get vanilla ice cream too._

Just then Botan moaned and opened her eyes. "What happened?" she asked looking around herself. "Where in the name of King Yamagashi am I?"

Hiei took a step toward the bed and leaned over her with his one hand close to her head. "You're in my room," he replied. "And now that we are here let's see if we can try to get our own bodies back."

"How?" Botan asked nervously. "Even Genkai couldn't help us with that."

"I don't care what Genkai says," he informed her. "She mentioned another way of getting our bodies back and I think I know what we have to do."

She propped herself up on her elbows as she raised an eyebrow. "What would that be?" she asked suspiciously.

Hiei leaned his face closer to her and she suddenly felt extreamly nervous. "I think we have to kiss," he said.

* * *

"Let's all can can!" drunken Yusuke squealed in a high girly voice as he grabbed Keiko by the arm and did high kicks around the room. "And one and two and three and four!" he sang. 

"Yusuke!" Keiko shrieked. "Let me go!"

He just laughed and high kicked even more. "Dadadadadadaadadaadaa!" he sang off key.

One of the high kicks wacked Kurama in the head who was currenly drinking a strawberry ice cream smoothie. His face fell forward and he was drowning in pink ice cream.

"Yusuke!" he screamed, pulling his head out of his snack. "You ruined my snack!"

_"I feel pretty oh so pretty!"_ Yusuke sang in a high girly voice. _"I fell pretty and witty and gay!"_

"Shut up!" Genkai ordered wacking him in the head.

He let Keiko go and fell to the floor with swirly eyes. Drool hung out of his mouth. "Uh.. duh..." he managed.

Genkai smelled something on him. "All right, who gave him beer?" she demanded.

"Don't look at me," Kuwabara said. "I wouldn't touch the nasty stuff."

"Then who did it?" Genkai demanded getting right into his face by standing on the arm of the couch.

"Umm I did," Jin replied standing a good distance away from the old lady so not to get clobbered.

The distance didn't matter. Genkai crossed the room, knocked Jin to the floor, and stood over him with a dangerous gleam in her eyes. "Why?" she demanded.

Jin sweat dropped. "He wanted to try some brandy," he replied smiling nervously. "I told him to take only a sip but he guzzled it down like it was water."

Genkai glared at Yusuke. "He's always been an idiot," she said. "He must have thought it was apple juice."

"Apple juice?" Juri said perking up at the mention of her favorite drink. "I would love some apple juice right now." she bonked Jin over the head. "Hey go make some apple juice, dear."

The wind master got to his feet, rubbing his head. "Yes, my love," he said turing toward the kitchen. "Will that be all?"

"Yep!" she replied grinning madly. "Don't forget the little umbrellas."

"Okay." he disappeared into the kitchen.

**Ding! Dong!**

"I'll get it!" Yukina called running to answer the door. _Boy, we sure are having a lot of guests suddenly. _

When she opened the door she stared up a a tall dark haired vampire like man wearing a mask thing on his face. "Umm, hello," she said nervously. "Do I know you?"

"Yes," the man replied. "Is Kurama here?"

"Well yes..." she replied. "Why?"

"I just want to say hello," the man replied. "Can I come in."

"Uh, sure," Yukina stepped out of his way. "Come on in."

"Thank you." the dark haired man stepped into the room about the same time Kurama came out of the bathroom. When he saw the man he stopped in his tracks and gaped.

"Kurama," the man said opening his arms out wide as if to hug him. "It's me, Karasu! I've come to see you, my love."  
"K-Ka-KARASU?" Kurama gasped, looking like he was going to choke on his tongue. "Bu-bu-but! I killed you!"

"Plants don't like me," the man said striking a dramatic pose. "Oh, Kurama, that was such a mean thing you did! Making your plants eat me so! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" big gushy tears came out of his eyes. "How could you be so crule?"

Kurama glared at him. "Because I hate you," he replied. "And I'm not gay. Get over it."

Karasu stopped crying and stared disapprovingly at the fox demon's hair. "You should really take better care of your hair," he commented disappearing and appearing behind him and running a hand through it. "It's full of knots and smells like feet. Don't you even wash it?"

"STEP AWAY FROM ME, YOU SICK FREAK!" Kurama screamed smacking Karasu in the face and running out of the room. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Wait for me, love!" the weirdo called, running after him. "I've got a nice present for you!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kurama's voice echoed down the hall.

_**Hiei: You put him in here after all.**_

**Ladywarrioress: Yep. But I'll probably get rid of him soon. He creeps me out. **

_**Hiei: Kurama's gonna kill you.**_

**Ladywarrioress: Like that's a big deal.**

* * *

Botan stared at Hiei for a moment without saying anything, finally she reacted. "STOP!" she screamed, pushing him away. 

"What?" he demanded.

"I can't kiss you!" she shrieked, her face getting red.

"Why not?" he wanted to know, folding his arms.

"You're in my body and it will be like I'm kissing a girl," she answered. "That's ewwww!"

Hiei rolled his eyes. _Oh brother! _"Well you're in my body and I don't care," he replied.

"That's because you're in love with yourself," she retorted.

"I am not!"

"Are too!"

"Botan," he said in a stressed voice. "Just pretend you're kissing me because you really will be. Stop being an idiot. Do you want to stay stuck in my body?"

"No!"

"Then let's try this!"

She gave in. "All right," she said.

"Okay then." he leaned toward her again.

When he was centemeters from her face she asked. "Are you sure there isn't any other way?"

"BOTAN!" he shouted.

"Fine fine," she said shaking. "I was just making sure."

"Stalling's more like it," he shot back. "The sooner we do this the sooner we can get it over with."

He knew she didn't want to. Quite frankly; he didn't want to either but what choice did they have? He gave her a few minutes to collect herself. "Are you ready now?" he asked after a moment.

She took a deep breath and sighed it out. "Now I am," she admitted.

_A/N_

_I updated again and I enjoyed making this chapter. I hate Karasu though and only put him in here because since he acts so weird I can use him for a lot of humor. lol._

_**Hiei: I give up.**_

**Ladywarrioress: I hope I get at least three reviews for this since I updated when I said I wasn't going to.**

_**Hiei: I hope you do too so you'll shut up about reviews!**_

**Ladywarrioess: BLEAH!**

_**Hiei: Oh that's real mature!**_


	8. Chapter 8

PART 8

**Bluefin: So now you're someone esle? Well I'm glad, even though you changed your pen name you're still loyally reading this fic. Thank you.**

**Crystal Koneko: Yeah Karasu harrasing Kurama is pretty funny though the guy disturbs me greatly.**

**Youko's Kitsune Girl: I'm glad you don't think it sucks. I'll try not to put any more interruptions in the fic. I'll just have the conversations at the beginning and the end. I hope you continue reading. **

**Ladywarrioress: I got some inspiration so I'm updating this again. lol. **

_**Hiei: Are you going to write without interruptions?**_

**Ladywarrioress: I'll try. I think that's getting annoying.**

_**Hiie: Okay**_

**Ladywarrioress:For all you HieixBotan fans out there I wrote another HxB fic. It's a little one shot but please check it out if you have the time. If ya read it please leave a review. Thankies.  
**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Hiei and Botan's faces were almost touching each others now. Boitan braced herself for whatever was going to happen next and she prayed that she wouldn't barf after she got her body back. _This is so wrong on ten levels! _she thought cringing. _I'm stuck in Hiei's body and I have to kiss myself to become normal again! Oh why couldn't Genkai remember the alternative? Then I wouldn't have to be kissing the one person who enjoys making my life miserable!_

* * *

Kurama ran down the hallway trying to avoid the big vampire bat named Karasu. The crazy nut seemed to be enjoying chasing him around and wouldn't let up. 

"Go away!" Kurama shouted. "Don't make me kill you twice!"

"Oh you're so considerate not wanting to kill me," Karasu said with big hearts appearing behind him. "You make me so happy!" he disappeared and appeared in front of Kurama causing him to stop in his tracks. "Kiss me!"

Kurama's face turned green. "No way!" he screamed, turning around and running down another hall. "I'd rather eat old sneakers!"

"I'll taste better," the gay vampire cooed chasing after Kurama again. "I'm sure you'll enjoy it!"

"I'm sure I won't!" Kurama informed him. "Why don't you find yourself another victom for your sick games!"

"Because it's fun playing it with you."

"SHUT UP, PILLOWBITER!"

"Now is that any way to talk to your one true love?"

"I don't love you!"

"Sure ya do," Karasu said flying in the air. "You just don't know it yet!" big green bombs appeared in his hands. "Let me help you out!" then he threw them.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" the fox demon screamed like a girl as the Big Boom Bombs came at him. He stopped a door ahead and sprinted toward it. Just as the bombs hit the floor behind him he opened the door.

* * *

Hiei was almost about to kiss Botan when the door behind him burst open and a huge explosion rocked the bedroom. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he scearmed standing straight up, his hair standing on end. 

Botan was staring at something behind him. "Kurama," she said sitting straight up.

"Kurama?" instantly the fire demon turned around. He spotted Kurama standing in the door way charred a good soot black and panting as if he'd just done the five mile run. "Kurama," he said. "What in the world are you doing?"

"Getting away from Karasu," the fox demon said as smoke came out of his nose.

"Doesn't look like you did a very good job," Botan observed.

"Yeah well," Kuram said sighing he stared at his friends. "By the way; what are you doing?"

"Trying to return to our bodies," Hiei replied.

"Oh," the fox demon said. "How's that-"

"MUFFIN!" a voice shrieked behind him.

Suddenly Karasu came up behind Kurama and wrapped him up in a big choking glomping hug. "GAH!" the fox demon gasped in surprise.

Botan and Hiei stared. "Where'd he come from?"

"Oh, my dear Kurama," Karasu squealed. "I'm so glad I didn't hurt you too badly. I don't know what I would have done if I'd blown off your lovely hair!"

Kurama struggled. "LET ME GO!" he screamed. "LET ME GO! LET ME GO!"

"But snookie!" Karasu cooed hugging Kurama like a huge teddy bear. "I missed you so much!"

"Let go of him, fool," Hiei ordered, sick of this weirdo's attitude and disturbed by him as well.

Karasu looked at at him. "Huh?" he said. "What do you want?"

"I want you to let go of my friend," Hiei replied.

"And what if I don't?"

Hiei raised his hand and Botan's oar appeared in it. "I'LL HAVE TO PUNISH YOU!" he shouted running at the vampire and swinging the oar like a baseball bat.

The paddle hit the weirdo right in the face "GAH!" he screeched falling sideways with his left cheek all bunched up and weird looking.

Karasu sat up and Hiei loomed over him, his eyes gleaming sinisterly. "If you want to glomp someone so bad get yourself a teddy bear," he adviced. "Kurama has no interest in you so back off, punk. He likes a girl names Yukina not you!"

Karasu stammered and stuttered something but Hiei ignored him. He looked back at Kurama and Botan, who had tiny little beedy eyes. "What?" he asked.

"Oh nothing," he friends said laughing nervously.

"Fine then," he walked past Kurama and grabbed Botan's arm. "Come'on onna," he said pulling her along. "We have somthing we need to finish now."

"Whoa!" she gapsed, off balance as he drug her away.

_A/N_

_Whoa! A short chapter. lol. I'll make the next one longer I promise. Hope you enjoyed it. _


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9

_**Bluefin: Thanks for the only review for chapter eight. I'm glad you like Hiei. **_

**Ladywarrioress: I'm updating because I have nothing better to do. Even if I don't get any reviews I'm going to update anyway.**

Hiei drug Botan into the bathroom. "Okay," he said after he closed the door. "No one can bother us in here so let's just get this over with already."

"Wait a minute," Botan ordered as he leaned toward her again.

He glared at her. "What now?" he demanded.

"I have to take a wizz,' she replied, her face dark red.

Hiei rolled his eyes. _Oh brother! _"Can't you wait until after you get your body back?" he asked impatiently.

"Um..." she stalled a moment then said "All right. Let's get this over with..."

Hiei leaned in again but before he could kiss her this time they heard footsteps outside the door. They looked toward the bathroom door just as the door knob began to jiggle.

"Crap," he muttered. _I forgot to lock the door! _"Hide!" he ordered.

Botan opened the shower door and hopped inside. Hiei jumped into the closet with only seconds to spare. Just as the door slid shut the bathroom door opened and Keiko stepped inside. Hiei opened the closet door a crack and watched Keiko move around the bathroom.

The human girl opened the shower door partway and reached in to turn on the water. When she was done with that she began to strip off her clothing. Hiei instantly slammed the door shut not wanting to see the girl in the nude.

Keiko heard the door slam and stopped what she was doing. She looked over her shoulder. "Hello?" she said. When she got no answer she walked over to the door and locked it. " This should keep Yusuke from peeking at me," she said to herself.

She turned away from the door and finished undressing. She then opened the shower door a little more and stepped inside...

Hiei waited until he was sure she was in the shower stall before he stepped out of the closet. He then tip toed to the door, quickly unlocked it, and stepped into the hall. As he began to run away form the bathroom he suddenly realized Botan was still in there.. _hiding in the shower stall!_

"Oh crap!" he muttered turning around and running back. "I totally forgot!"

00000

Meanwhile inside the bathroom Keiko stepped all the way into the stall and instantly stopped in her tracks. She stared in horror. _Hiei was in the shower with her!_

Botan stared up at her from the tub floor. "Hi Keiko," she said waving nervously.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKK!" Keiko screamed raising a hand and slapping Botan across the face so hard she flew out of the shower stall, through the door, and into the hall. "Hiei, you jerk! How dare you get into the shower with me!"

"Ow!" Botan groaned sitting up and rubbing her cheek. "I never knew how hard she could slap. Man does that hurt!"

"That must blow," a voice said.

"Huh?" Botan looked back toward the door. Hiei was leaning against the wall next to the door with his arms folded. He was staring at the hole Botan had made in the door.

"How's Keiko going to take her shower now?" he asked nobody.

"Hiei!" Botan gasped. "Where'd you go? How did you get out of there without her seeing you?"

He glared down at her. "I hid in the closet which is something you should have done."

She pouted. "How was I suppost to know?" she demanded.

Hiei shook his head. "Nevermind," he said. He walked over to her, grabbed her arm, and jerked her to her feet. "Let's just get this done before something else happens."

"Okay," she said sighing. "Whatever."

Hiei brought his face forward and this time there was no interruptions.

0000

Keiko finished her shower and got dressed, still grumbling about Hiei being in the shower with her. "That dumb jerk," she muttered as she pulled her shirt on. "He's been spending too much time with Yusuke. I never would have expected _him _to sneek into the shower to look at me!" she opened the door and stepped into the hall. "I'm going to have to have a word with-huh?" she stared at something on the floor.

Hiie and Botan lay on the floor as if they were sleeping. Botan was lying next to Hiei on the hardwood floor. Both looked like they had been that way for the past few hours. "Uh..." she stammered. "What the?"

She stepped toward them and nudged Botan's body in the rear with her shoe. "Botan," she said. "Botan wake up!"

Botan moaned slightly and opened her eyes. She pushed herself into a sitting position and stared at Keiko blurry eyed. "Hi, Keiko," she said in a sleepy voice. "Is it time to go to school yet?"

Keiko stared. "What?" she asked. "What are you talking about?"

Botan looked at her friend a little longer then looked at her self. "Um uh... ah!" she suddenly realized something. "I'M BACK IN MY OWN BODY!" she exclaimed, jumping to her feet.

Keiko stared. "What?" she asked.

Botan started dancing around the hall. "Yay! I'm me again!" she squealed.

She was so busy dancing she didn't see where she was going. Suddenly she stepped on Hiei's stomach. "GAH!" he exclaimed instantly wide awake. He saw Botan's foot on his stomach. _Stupid onna! _he grabbed her ankle.

Botan instantly lost her balance. "WHOA!" she exclaimed falling back. Her butt landed on Hiei's stomach when she hit the floor.

"Gug!" he gasped then demanded, raising a fist in the air as he got white anger eyes. "What is the big idea, Botan? Don't you know better then to stomp on someones' stomach when they're sleeping!"

She gave him a guilty look. "Oops sorry," she apoligized. "I didn't see you..."

"Uhh," Keiko said. "What are you guys talking about?"

Hiei and Botan looked up at her. "Uh.. nevermind," the ferry girl said. "Hey why don't we see what Yusuke and the others are doing?"

"Sure," Keiko agreed. "But the last time I saw them they were trying to figure out how to rig up Genkai's old record player so it cooked beef everytime it played the song _Sugar We're Going Down..."_

Hiei shook his head. "Only Yusuke," he muttered.

They headed back to the livingroom.

000000000

Kurama was sneeking down the hall constantly looking over his shoulder to make sure Karasu wasn't sneeking up behind him. "I hope I don't run into that weirdo again," he said looking around himself. "He has cold hands."

Suddenly there was a loud exploding sound behind him. The fox demon froze in his tracks. "Oh no!" he exclaimed. "He's sneeking up behind me."

A hand landed on his shoulder. "Kurama." a voice said.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Kurama screamed running down the hall like he was on fire. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Yukina watched him run down the hall. "Doesn't he want to take me for a walk?" she asked staring after him. She shrugged. "All well. We can just do that some other time.."

0000000

"_Oh I chime in haven't you people ever heard of closeing the god damn door? It's much better to face these kinds of thins with a sense of pise and rationality_," Kuwabara was singing A Panic at the Disco song on the kariokie machine by himself because Yusuke and the others were too busy fooling around with Genkai's record player. He didn't know all the words so he messed up a little.

Finally the others got sick of him. "Shut up!" Yusuke commanded, punching the big idiot into the floor. "You can't sing! You sounds like nails on a chalk board."

"Oh thank you, Yurameshi," Jin said removing his hands from his ears. "That fellas screeching was hurting me poor ears something awful."

"Yeah well let's just hope he doesn't do it again," Yusuke said going back to the record player. "How do you make this thing run?"

"Try pressing the ON switch," a voice suggested just then.

"Eh?" Yusuke looked for it. "Oh here it is. Thanks Hiei... HIEI!" he looked over his shoulder. Keiko, Hiei, and Botan had returned from wherever they had been. Keiko looked clean and Hiie and Botan looked like they'd been having a rough time. Their hair and clothes were all a mess as if they had been... "And what have you two been doing?" the detective asked slyly as he stood and faced them, grinning evilly.

"Not what you think we were doing," the fire demon replied, glaring at the half demon. "We were just dealing with a little problem that you don't need to know."

"Yeah sure you were." Yusuke turned away from him snickering.

"Grr!" Hiei growled in annoyance. Just as he was about to teach the Spirit Detective a lesson someone put their hand on his arm. "Better not, Hiei," a voice adviced.

He looked up at Botan. "Why not?" he demanded.

She made a catty face. "Because that defeats the whole purpose," she replied.

He stared at her with an eyebrow twitching. "What are you talking about?" he demanded.

"The purpose of teasing is not to be offended by it," she replied. "If you get offended and get violent that defeats the fun of it."

"You _are_ a ditz aren't you?" he asked.

Her face turned to one of confusion at that remark. "Why do you say that?"

"Because he just insinuated that we mated or something and it went right over your head," he replied with a liney eyed stare.

A horror background of slowly running blue colored blood appeared behind her. "HE WHAT!" she gasped.

"You heard me," he replied. "The worse we did was kiss and that was only because we had no other choice."

"You kissed?" Yusuke gasped.

Everyone stared at the two.

"What are you all staring at?" Hiei demanded as he and Botan blushed red. "It's not what you think."

"What do we think?" Yusuke wanted to know.

Hiei made a face that looked slightly like a kittens as he blushed a deeper shade of red. "Hn!" he stared for the door. "Whatever you think."

He didn't get far when someone grabbed him.

"Hey shorty!" Jin exclaimed putting an arm around the smaller demon's shoulders and giving him a noogy. "Looks like you just joined the ranks of manly men. You finally discovered the greatness of girls."

"Let me go, you big blow hard, before I rip out your horn!" Hiei threatened through grinding teeth, wiggling in the demon's grasp.

Jin laughed loudly. "You're sure a funny one," he chuckled. "Don't worry it's not as bad as you think."

"LET ME GO!" Hiei ordered biting Jin's hand.

"Ow!" the wind demon screamed letting Hiei go. He looked at his bitten hand. "You sure have a sharp set of teeth for such a small demon." he commented.

"Hn!" Hiei snorted. "I told you to let me go."

Jin stuck his tongue out at him.

Meanwhile Yusuke was interrigating poor Botan. "He slept with you didn't he?" he asked walking around her in a tight circle. "Didn't he!"

"No!" Botan spazzed. Her face and body began shaking back and forth as she began to rant. "Hiei and I didn't do anything. We didn't sleep together he doesn't even like me that way! We only kissed and that's because we were in a desperate situation."

"Oh really?" Yuske said with shifty eyes. "What was it?" He got in her face.

"Uh..." she sweatdropped.

POW!  
Something hit Yusuke from, behind. "Duh..." he said falling to the floor with swirly eyes and a big lump on his head. "I'm floating..."

Botan blinked. Hiei stood behind the idiot with Botan's boat oar in his hands. "Hiei?" she said.

"Hn," he held the paddle like a staff to his side. "I had to shut him up somehow," he told her. "Otherwise he would have gotten you to tell him what happened."

"Oh," Botan sighed out a puff of air. "What a relief. Thanks."

"Don't thank me," he said turning away from her. "I'm just being selfish." he tossed her her boat oar. "Here. If he tries that again just use this on him and it'll shut him up."

Botan caught the oar with flailing hands. When she had a good grip on it she turned her head and watched Hiei leave the room. She suddenly felt a new respect growing for him for some reason.

_A/N_

_Hope you liked the chapter. Hiei and Botan are back in their respective bodies now incase you might be confused._

_**Hiei: Are you really going to update this even if no one reviews?**_

**Ladywarrioress; Yup.**

_**Hiei: (shakes head) You have no life...**_


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10

**Bluefin: What's wrong with the pairing? It's better than most Hiei pairings. Don't worry, Bluefin, I'll make him be nicer to me if it kills him. Bwahahahaha!**

**kagomegirl101: I'm glad you liked the fic so far.**

**fire angel8: Yes, Yusuke is an idiot. lol. Yeah I'm glad they're back to normal too even I was getting confussed. **

**Ladywarrioress: Hey, Hiei, you'd better start being nice to me.**

_**Hiei: Why?**_

**Ladywarrioress: Because if you don't I'm not going to update this fic anymore.**

_**Hiei: Fine with me.**_

**Ladywarrioress: Oh yeah:looms: Start being nice to me or I'm going to force you to go shopping for clothes with me at the mall.**

_**Hiei:cowers on the floor in a dark corner: You wouldn't dare?**_

**Ladywarrioress:holds up purse and credit card: I dare. **

_**Hiei: Uh... Okay. I'll be nicer to you.**_

**Ladywarrioess: Good. :glomps: OH THANK YOU!**

_**Hiei: Guh! Can you start the chapter now? Please?**_

**Ladywarrioress: Okay since you said please.**

Sometime later Juri was going for a walk outside of the vacation house staring at the sky and feeling real depressed. _Summer's going to be over soon and I haven't gotten much done this year. Well then again. I did hook up with Jin. He's a nice guy though I can't always understand him. _

Just then she heard a noise coming from the lake area. "Huh?" she said out loud looking toward the spot. She saw something moving. "What's that?" she started for it. _I hope it's not Jason. _

"Hello," she called as she walked toward the movement. "Who's out there?"

She had just about reached the water front when suddenly something jumped out in front of her. She gasped and fall onto her rear as she stared at the monster. It was a big ugly creature covered in sea weed and lake algea.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the aqua demon screamed. "MONSTER!"

"Monster?" the monster said looking around itself. "Where?"

Juri pointed at it. "Y-y-y-yy-you!" she shrieked.

"Monster? Me?" the thing laughed like the Mad Hatter then started peeling off some of the sea weed. "I'm not a monster."

"T-t-t-then what are you?" the demon asked.

The thing got the sea weed off its face. "It's me," it said revealing its face. "Mukuro."

"Mukuro?" Juri gasped. "But Hiei told me that a big piranna eat you."

"It did," the demon lady with the light orange hair replied. "But I think I gave it a stomach ach because it spit me out." (Just like Jonah)

"Oh so not even the most feared little fishes can stomach you?" Juri said.

"Watch it," the demon woman growled. "By the way; is Hiei still at the house?"

"Yes," Juri replied. "He's up there with the rest of them."

"Good," Mukuro said smiling evily. "I think I'll say hello." She then headed up to the house with a very confused Juri watching her go.

0000000

Yusuke was so sick of eating junk food that he decided to try something healthy. He went into the kitchen and opened the freezer. A big bag of frozen peas fell on top of his head. "Duh.." he said as his eyes and teeth went all weird. He shook away birdies and glared at the frozen peas. "Stupid vegetables. That's the second time today that stupid bag fell onto my head. It's like it has it out for me."

He gave it a mighty kick and it careened under the microwave cabinet. "Ha!" he laughed in triumph. "You'll never bean anyone in the head anymore down there! Mwahahahaha!"

"Yusuke," Keiko called from the living room. "Could you please stop doing your Ricky Ricardo laugh. It sounds like a dying seal."

Yusuke glared into the living room and stuck his tongue out at his girlfriend. "Bleah! Who cares what you think!" he called to her. "Besides; I wasn't impersonating Ricky Ricardo. I was-"

"I don't want to know," she informed him from the game of Uno she had started with some of the others including Genkai. "It was probably something disgusting."

"No it's not," he shot back.

"Whatever then."

Yusuke decided to ignore her and went back to raiding the freezer. The only heathy snack he found in there was frozen lima bean yogert. "Ew!" he siad sticking out his tongue as he spooned himself some. "Disgusting!"

Just then Yukina came into the kitchen. "Yusuke, have you seen Kurama?" she asked looking at her brother's friend.

"Nope," he said still working on getting the frozen yogert out of the container. "Last time I did see him he was brushing his teeth in the bathroom and shaking like he'd taken in too much caffine."

"Oh," Yukina said disappointed. She started out of the room. "Thnaks anyway, Yusuke."

"Hey wait a second," he called after her.

She looked over her shoulder curiously. "Yes?"

"He might be outside cleaning out the pool or weeding Genkai's garden," he suggested.

"Okay," she said smiling. "Thanks, Yuuske." Then she was gone.

The half demon sighed and went back to what he was doing. The yogert still refused to come out of the container and everytime he tried to dig it out the rock hard stuff would bend the spoon. He groaned in annoyance and glared at the yogert. _I'll get some yet!_

He ran out into the garage and came back with a chain saw. "Now, my frozen friend," he said walking up to it with evil intentions. "Let's see who wins this round." He pulled the cord and the chainsaw came to life.

RRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he guffawed bringing the chainsaw down and sawing the frozen lime beans.

The chainsaw whined unhappily as it began to cut then suddenly made a puttering sound and kicked off. "What the heck?" he said looking at the saw blade.

The whole thing had broken.

"Hey!" he exclaimed. He threw the saw to the floor and glared at the container. "You win this round, my friend, but I'll be back!" and he ran out of the room again.

ooooooooooo

Hiei had finally gotten time to take a long awaited nap. Now that he was no longer in Botan's body he was able to jump up into one of the tallest trees on the summer house property and doze off in a low branch. He knew no one would bother him up there... or so he thought.

Just as he began to doze off Botan came running down the path with flailing arms as she freaked out about something. "OMMIGOSHICAN'TBELIEVEIT!" she exclaimed running around like Sonic the hedgehog. "Ican'tbelieveit! Ican'tbelieveit!"

Hiei tried to ignore the girl's spazz attack and started falling asleep. Too bad this didn't last long.

Botan was so busy having a caniption that she wasn't looking where she was going. Before she knew what was happening she had run right into the tree Hiei was sleeping in.

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOONG!**_

The tree shook like it was hollow and instantly woke Hiei as he tried to keep from falling out of it. That prooved to be impossible and before he knew it he was falling. "WAH!" he exclaimed as he plummeted to the ground.

**BOOOOM!**

The fire demon landed on something and a cloud of dust curled around him. "Phew," he sighed in replied. "Lucky this pillow was here."

"OW!" groaned the "pillow".

"Huh?" Hiei looked down at the pillow.

Pink sweater, blue hair, candy eyes. Botan!

"Botan!" he gasped staring at the bluette. "How did you get down there?"

"You sat on me that's how," she replied glaring at him. "Now would you please get off me? You're heavy!"

"Hn. Fine," he conceeded. He stood up. "Sorry about that."

"I'm sorry too," she replied wiping dust off her clothes. "I didn't mean to run into your tree. I didn't see it."

"Then you need glasses," he snorted glancing over at the thick trunk of the oak.

She put her hands on her hips and gave him a pounty face. "You're mean," she grumbled. "I don't need glasses! I have perfect vision."

"Yet you couldn't see a tree before you if your life depended on it," he added.

She chose to ignore that remark by looking into the sky. _That Hiei! _she thought. _Why do you always have to be such a jerk?_

"So why were you freaking out anyway?" he asked.

"Huh?" she looked back at him. "What did you say?"

"I asked you why you were freaking out," he said again.

"Oh that," she said. "It's kinda hard to explain."

"Well try," he said testily. "Whatever it was it made you run into my tree and spoil my nap."

_It's always about you isn't it! _"Well..." she began, not looking at him.

"Well what?" he demanded.

"I have to get back to the house," she finally said. "If you come with me I'll explain it to you on the way."

"Hmmmmmm." he hesitated. He didn't really want to walk with her but he really wanted to know why she had plowed herself into his tree. The only way to find out was to go with her back to the house. Besides, at least being with her was better than walking back by himself or with Kuwabara. "Okay," he conceeded. "Fine whatever."

"Good," she said. She seemed happy for some reason. "Let's go."

And before he knew what was going on she'd grabbed his arm and started pulling him back down the path.

_A/N_

_Wee another update. In this chapter I kinda wanted to focus on the others a bit as well so it's a bit misc. Hehehe. All well. Yes, Mukuro is back for a little while. Maybe I'll find her someone else to stalk. lol._

_**Hiei: I still think you're weird.**_

**Ladywarrioress: I know. I am weird. Everyone's weird. Even you.**

_**Hiei: I'm not weird!**_

**Ladywarrioress: Uh... uh huh..**


	11. Chapter 11

PART 11

**Bluefin: I'm glad you don't hate the pairing. Don't worry about Hiei. He's weird too even if he won't admit it. Though I think he knows he is already. lol. He just won't admit it.**

_**Hiei: I'm not weird!**_

**Ladywarrioress:stomps him to the floor: Yes, you are. Just admit it and we'll all be happy.**

_**Hiei: Fine I'm weird.**_

**Ladywarrioress: There now was that so hard?**

"So why were you running around like a spaz back there?" Hiei asked as he and Botan walked back to the summer house.

"Well," she said, putting her finger up to her chin. "I just heard on the news that they're going to pay supermodels more money."

"WHAT!" he gasped. "Don't they make enough already!"

"That's what I was thinking," she replied. "Why in the world would they give supermodels raises anyway? Why can't they raise the salery of school teachers?"

"'I have no idea," he said. "But super models get on my nerves!"

"Me too," Botan agreed. "They think they're so great. I mean all they do it this." she started strutting around on the path before him swaggering her hips as she moves. "Look me me. Look at me. Look at _me!" _she squeaked in a high blond sounding voice. "I can walk and wear clothes at the same time! Woo whoo I'm amazing!"

Hiei laughed. "That about covers it," he chuckled. "That impression was great by the way."

Botan blushed. "You really think so?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said. "You should do it on Open Mike Night."

"Maybe I will," she said thinking it over. "But I think we'd better get back to the house first."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile back at the summer house Genkai had rounded everyone up and was getting ready to move out. (No they're not leaving yet). "Okay, everyone," she said hiding her eyes behind sunglasses. "Let's get going."

"Going?" Yusuke asked, looking up from his tuna sandwhich. "Go where?"

"To look at Chrismas lights," she replied.

"In August?" Kurama questioned as a big question mark appeared over his head.

"Yeah," Genkai said. "What better time to start looking than right now?"

Everyone laughed nervously. "Well get your butts in gear!" the old lady ordered, pushing them toward the door. "The sooner we go the sooner we see those twinkling lights."

Everyone relunctantly shuffled out of the house and into the rented bus that Genkai has running outside.

Karasu squealed happily at the sight of the bus and glomped poor Kurama. "Let's sit together!" he exclaimed, all gooey.

"No way!" Kurama shouted wiggling in the gay vampire's grasp. "I'd rather have my eyes poked out."

"Everybody in!" Genkai called from the driver's seat.

As they climbed inside Jin took a look around then asked. "Hey, aren't we missing someone?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time Hiei and Botan returned to the summer house everyone else had already left. "Hey where is everyone?" Botan asked, staring up at the dark house.

"Hn." Hiei had no idea and didn't really care. He climbed the front steps and put his hand on the doorknob. He found it unlocked. "Where ever they are some idiot forgot to lock the door when they left," he commented under his breath.

Botan didn't hear his words as she too climbed the steps and stood behind him with her hand on his shoulder. Hiei was preoccupied with staring into the dark house and didn't bother telling her to move it.

"Is anyone in there?" she asked looking over his shoulder.

"Not that I can see," he replied, pushing the door open all the way. "Not that it matters. If they left it's fine with me."

Botan didn't think it was fine. If the others had gone home she'd be stuck there by herself with Hiei. Not that that was a bad thing.

"Where do you think they went?" she questioned as she followed him into the house.

Hiie grunted and shrugged as he turned on a livingroom lamp and sat down on the sofa. "Who know who cares," he said folding his arms. "I just hope they stay there for awhile."  
"Hiei," Botan said, leaning against the back of the sofa so her head and upper body leaned forward as she looked at the fire demon. "Do you think they might be leaving us here alone on purpose?"

"Where'd you get that idea?" he demanded.

"No where," she replied. "But this is the second time they all left the house and we ended up being the only two here."

"Hn," he looked away from her. "A coincidence."

The ferry girl didn't argue with him. She doubted her friends were doing this on purpose anyway. Why would they do something like that? It wasn't like they were purposely trying to hook her up with Hiei. Though that did seem like something Yuske would do if one of them had told him they liked each other... Botan knew she hadn't said anything like that. She glanced at Hiei who seemed to have fallen asleep on the couch. _Did he say something to Yusuke? _she wondered.

**And as all of us readers know. Neither of them said anything like that to him. They just wind up being left together by accident. **

Botran shrugged off the thought and went into her room. She'd worry about that later. Once in her room she was relieved to see that Hiei hadn't rearranged anything during the time he'd been stuck in her body. That was good. _At least he was thoughtful about _something!

She walked up to her bed and sat down. She felt something lumpy under the covers. She reached under and pulled something out.

"HHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" she screamed running back into the livingroom, her face red in anger and embarresmnet.

The fire demon opened one eye and glared at her. "What?" he asked.

Botan held something up. "What is this?" she demanded.

He stared at it a moment then closed his eyes again. "How should I know," he said. "I don't wear your thongs."

"It isn't a thong!" she shouted, stomping up to him and waving the piece of cloth under his nose. He opened his eyes and gave is a disgusted look. "Why in the world would you put something like this in my room?"

"Hey!" he shouted pushing the object away so he could glare at the girl. "_I_ didn't put _anything_ in your room!" he yelled. "Why would I put something so distasteful in your room?"

"Because you-"

Hiei cut her off. "I'M NOT YUSUKE!" he roared. "I WOULDN'T DARE TOUCHING LAUNDRY, LINDRY, OR WHATEVER IT'S CALLED! I'M NOT A PERVERT!"

Botan glared at him and put her fistes hands on her hips. "How can I be sure?" she demanded.

Hiei looked like he wanted to choke her. Instead he held himself back and got off the sofa. "I'm not even going to justify that with an answer," he said heading out of the room. "This discussion is stupid anyway."

Botan watched him go then threw the offensive material into the fire place. She stalked back into her room and started to change. "That Hiei!" she muttered as she pulled on a night shirt with bunnies on it. "He can be such a jerk sometimes! He might not be a pervert but he's still a guy. Still that doesn't give him liberty to leave slut wear in my room."

Suddenly she heard a thumping sound. The ferry girl looked over her shoulder toward the door but it was shut. Just to be sure Hiei wasn't peeking at her she walked up to the door and opened it. Nobody was in the hall.

"Hello," she said anyway, looking up and down the hall. "Hiei?"

"Stop bothering me, onna!" he called from his own room.

So he was in his room. That ment whatever she heard was probably just a rat. Botan shrugged it off and closed the door. "Yeah it was probably just a rat," she told herself.

_A/N_

_I'm too lazy to write more. Hope this was funny. Don't ask about the Christmas lights. I'm just being random and what's more random than Christmas lights in August? No offence to supermodels._


	12. Chapter 12

PART 12

**_Hamara Korppi:_** **_I'm gkad you liked it. I'll try to update as much as I can._**

**_Thunder Ring: Hehehehe. Sometimes randomness is the only way to make humor. Just read Comic Party._**

_**Hiei: You're updating again? I was so sure you wouldn't update this anymore.**_

**Ladywarrioress: I'll update it till it's finished. **

_**Hiei: When will it be finished?**_

**Ladywarrioress: When it is.**

Botan lay down on her bed and tried to get to sleep. Her mind kept on reverting back to the orange juice she'd drink that morning and she was suddenly craving anchovie pizza. Finally she sat up and took a bite of her pillow. "Why am I longing for disgusting pizza?" she demanded as she spit out pillow fluff. "I hope I'm not pregnant... wait. I can't be pregnant. That's crazy anyway. I don't even own a cat."

Then she realized how stupid that sounded and laughed at herself.

"I think I'll get a drink of Mountain Dew," she said to herself as she slipped her feet out from under the covers and set them on the floor.

That's when she realized it was covered in sand! Instantly she out her feet back on the bed and stared down at her floor. "How did sand get on my floor?" she asked herself. "I wasn't anywhere near the beach today."

Suddenly there was a loud rumbling sound and she watched in horror as sand came into her room from the cracks in her window and the heat vents on the floor. The sand snailed its way up to her bed and she whimpered in terror.

_Possessed sand! _she thought as she climbed onto the back post of her bed. _It's come to kill me. _She looked around for a way of escape. _I gotta get out of here!_

She saw the door to her room and realized it was the only way out. Taking a deep breath she jumped off her bed and sprinted toward the door where she crashed into it with her shoulder and broke it open. She landed in the hall on her side and slowly sat up panting. She looked toward her room. Her eyes grew wide. The sand was coming toward her like a huge tidal way.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed jumping to her feet and running down the hall.

The sand followed her, swirling around the hallway as if the wind was blowing it toward her.

_It's after me! _she thought as she ran in terror. _What am I going to do? I can't get away from it! _She spotted the bathroom. Instantly she turned toward it and clamered inside, slamming the door shut behind her before even a grain of sand could come in.

She sighed in relief, a little cloud coming out of her mouth. "Phew," she said. "I should be safe in here."

Suddenly an explosion of wood filled her ears as big clouds of sand broke through the door and swirled around her. She screamed again and opened the door. A wall of sand blocked her way. She backed away from it then gave it a determined look. She ran toward it and leapt into it, putting up her arms to protect her face. She flew through it and burst out the other side, gasping.

She didn't waste time trying to catch her breath. She continued running down the hall with the sand chasing after her. She headed toward Hiei's room. _He'll be able to do something about it, _she thought. _Maybe he can make his dragon eat it. _

* * *

Hiei was woken by the sound of someone pounding on his door. _Who is it now? _He wondered, getting out of bed and walking toward the door. _They'd better have a good reason for waking me up._

He opened the door and was nearly tackled by Botan who burst into the room and started climbing on him. Her foot kicked the door shut.

"Hiei!" she gasped clutching at his hair, her eyes wild with fear. "Hiei! You gotta save me!"

"Onna!" he shouted, wretching her off his face. "What has gotten into you?" he demanded.

She stood back and gulped loudly. "S... sand," she squeaked.

He stared at her. "Sand?"

She nodded her head so fast she looked like one of those car bobble heads.

"You're afraid of sand?" he asked her.

She nodded, biting her lip and dancing on one foot then the other.

He gave her a look. "You've got problems you know that?" he asked. "Only an idiot like Kuwabara would be afraid of sand."

"But Hiei this sand came _after_ me!" she exclaimed grabbing his arms. "It was trying to _kill_ me!"

Hiei looked at her like she was crazy. "Sand can't attack people!" he corrected her. "It's sand. It doesn't have a mind of its own!"

"But, but, but," she stammered. "This sand did! It chased after me!"

"Sand can't chase people, onna," he said forcing her to let him go. "You must have been dreaming."

"I wasn't dreaming!" she protested. "It followed me here!"

"Onna," he began.

"I'll show you," she said grabbing the door and opening it. "See."

Hiei stared into the hallway. "It's rather boring," he said mildly.

"Boring?" she asked, staring at him. "What do you mean boring?"

"Nothing's out there," he said pinting. "Seee for yourself."

She glanced into the hall. She saw nothing. Not one grain of sand to be seen. "But but...," she stammered. "It was there! I saw it! It was a huge wall."

He turned away from her. "Sure there was," he said walking away from her. "Now if you'll excuse me I would like to go back to bed now."

"Hiei," Botan said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"What?" he asked, looking back at her.

Her face turned red at her request. "C.. could I sleep in here tonight?"

"Why?" he asked.

"Well I'm too scared to sleep in my own room and..." her voice trailed off.

Hiei looked into her pleading eyes and his heart melted like ice cream in the sun. He sighed. "Oh all right," he agreed shrugging. "Just don't touch me with your cold feet."

Botan smiled and hugged him around the waist. "Oh thank you Hiei!" she squealed.

He gently pried her lose. "Stop doing that," he ordered.

"Okay," she agreed.

They got into bed.

Botan was asleep within minutes and Hiei found out something new about her. She talked in her sleep.

"Cupcakes," she muttered sleepily. "Chocolate cookies." she made a grab for his pillow. "Marshmallows!"

_Just my luck, _he thought scootching away from her.

Suddenly Botan moved in her sleep and grabbed Hiei around the waist like he wasa giant teddy bear. "I'm being a good girl, mommy," Botan said putting her thumb in her mouuth and sucking on it.

Hiei rolled his eyes. Now he had a choice to make. Wake Botan up and risk her yelling at him or push her off of him or just let it be because it wasn't worth getting into a fight about. He decided on option three and closed his eyes.

Just as he was starting to doze off he heard a weird sound and opened his eyes. Botan was already sitting up and she was staring at the door in terror.

"What now?" he asked.

"Th.. th... the...," she stammered, poniting toward the door. "S... sand!" she exclaimed

"Sand?" Now he too sat up. He saw sand seeping in through the bottom of the door.

Instantly he was moving. He quickly jumped out of bed and rushed to the door. He opened it up and stared in surprise at the sand storm swirling in the hall.

"What the hell?" he said staring at the sand.

"I told you the sand was after me," she replied coming up behind him. "but would you listen? Nooooo!"

"Shut up, onna," he ordered. "I'll find out who's responcible for this sand trap right now!" he jumped into the sand and swung his sword at it.

Suddenly there was a girly scream and the sand moved back down the hall. Botan watched the sand. "It's retreating," she said.

Hiei didn't wait. He chased after it. "Hey!" she shouted running after him. "Don't leave me here alone! Hiei!"

Hiei followed the sand all the way into Botan's room. He saw it swirl into her closed and close the door behind itself with a loud bang. He smirked at the closed door. "Hmm," he said. "It thinks it can hide from me in there..."

He walked up to the door and grabbed the knob. He opened the door and discovered... NOTHING! The closet was empty. "What in the world?" he said.

By then Botan had reached the doorway of her room. She suddenly saw a huge wall of sand appear behind Hiei.

"Hiei look out!" she shouted.

He turned around just as the sand started to swirl around him, trying to choke him.

Botan watched this happening all worried and wondering what she could do to help when she noticed the one thing that will get rid of sand. The vaccum cleaner! Instantly she reacted and grabbed up the machine. She lifted it and turned the power to full blast.

VVVVVVVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! The vaccum roared sucking up the sand.

"No! No!" a sand voice screamed. "Not the dreaded vaccum cleaner!"

The sand started to blow away and Hiei saw a figure. Smiling to himself he ran at it and punched it clear across the face. The sand thing screamed again then flew into the wall.

Botan, seeing it was over for now, set the vaccum down (after she turned it off) and ran up to Hiei. "Are you all right?" she asked him.

"I'm fine," he replued, looking at the figure. "Now let's see who is responcible for this sand stalker."

Hiei turned on the light and he and Botan gasped in surprise at who they saw.

_A/N_

_BWAHAHAHA! Sorry for taking so long to update. This chapter is a bit serious but still funny in my opinion._


	13. Chapter 13

PART 13

The creature controling the sand wound up being an old dust bunny!

"What the-" Botan stammered, staring down at the thing. "That was controling the sand and scaring me out of my wits?"

"Hn," Hiei gave the bunny a little nudge with his toe and the bunny rolled across the floor, letting out little wailing sounds. "Sure had an interesting way of doing it."

"Leave me alone!" the dust bunny commanded, hopping to it's feet. "Whatever did I do to you, you big bully?"

Hiei glared down at the dust bunny. "Well you had the gall to cause a disturbance and cut into the few hours of sleep I get each day!" he replied.

"Few hours of sleep?" Botan asked, staring at him. "You sleep in losta places. Why would you-?"

Hiei shot her a look then glared back down at the bunny. "I have half a mind to stomp you," he said half to the dirty rodent and half to Botan.

"What was that?" Botan demanded.

"Nothing," he said to her, leaning down and picking the dust bunny up by the ears. "I'll just throw this little dirty fur ball outside where it belongs."

The bunny sqirmed in his hands. "Let me go, you big bully!" it ordered,trying to kick Hiei in the stomach. "Pick on someone your own size!"

Hiei didn't say the rabbit was nearly his size anyway. He wasn't that short. He just grunted and headed toward the living room with the protesting rabbit in toe. "I would advise you to keep your mouth shut," he muttered at the rabbit.

Botan followed him out of the room, curious about what he was going to do to the rabbit. It was actually kinda cute, though it had scared the living daylights out of her. She just hoped Hiei wouldn't hurt it. When they reached the front door Hiei opened it and got ready to chuck the bunny outside.

"Stop!" the bunny exclaimed.

"What now?" Hiie demanded, looking at the bunny.

"Don't throw me out there!" it exclaimed, "It's dark!"

Hiei rolled his eyes. "Of _course_ it's dark!" he said. "It's night time!"

"But rabid wolves might be out there or cyoties!" the bunny protested. "They might eat me!"

_"I'll_ eat you if you don't get out there!" he snapped.

"You wouldn't dare!" the rabbit exclaimed.

"I would dare!" Hiei retorted.

"Hiei!" Botan exclaimed, not at all happy at how he was treating the poor bunny. "Maybe he should stay."

"WHAT!?" Hiei demanded, looking back at her. "He's a dust bunny for goodness sake! He belongs outside!"

"True," she agreed. "But how would you feel if someone wanted to throw you out?"

"It's already happened to me," he reminded her.

"And look what became of you," she pointed out. "You're an inconsiderate jerk with no consideration for little creatures."

"Hn!" he turned away from her. "It's just a stupid dust bunny!"

"I don't _care_ what it is!" she interrupted. "You should still be kind to animals. How would you like it if animals were cruel to _you_?"

Hiei was about to point out to Botan how dumb she was sounding but changed his mind. He just sighed and said. "Fine.Whatever," then handed the bunny to her. "Here_. You_ do something with it."

"Fine I will!" she yelled at his back.

"Good!" he called over his shoulder. "That's one less problem for me!"

She stuck her tongue out at Hiei. "You like him don't you?" a voice asked.

Botan gasped and looked down at the dust bunny. "What?" she gasped.

"You like him don't you?" the bunny asked.

"What makes you think that?" she wanted to know.

The thing smiled. "Oh I just know these things..."

"You don't know _anything_!" Botan protested, her cheeks turing red. "I don't like him like that. He's just a friend." she watched him close the door to his bedroom. "Even if he is mean and cold hearted sometimes. He's like an M&M. Cold and hard on the outside and soft and sweet on the inside. He just won't admit it but I can tell."

The dust bunny grinned. "And that my blue haired friend shows you like him more than you know."

"Hmmp!" Botan humph, heading back to her own room. "You're crazy!"

What she refused to admit was he was absolutely right!

_A/N_

_Sorry for taking so long to update. I've been busy with other stuff. I hope you don't mind the chapter being so short. The dust bunny's a real bunny only it's dusty. _


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

The next morning, with everyone else still gone from the lake house doing whatever with Genkai, Hiei and Botan were awakened by a loud explosion just outside of the house.

"What was that?" Botan exclaimed, sitting up in bed.

Hiei ran into the room with his sword drawn. "Something is outside," he said. "I think we'd better go out and see what it is as well as keep it from stomping on Genkai's plastic garden animals."

"O-okay," Botan said jumping out of bed and nearly tripping over her own feet. Her face smacked into Hiei's chest and as he helped her regain her footing, she blushed a dark shade of red.

Hiei blushed as well and stammered a bit. "I-I think we'd better go outside," he said.

"Yeah," Botan agreed, nodding.

The two ran outside.

When they reached the front porch of the lake house they were met with a strange sight. Giant robots were running around shooting at each other. Some of them were laughing like maniacs as they blew each others brains out.

"What in the world?" Botan said, staring at the giant fighting robots. "What are those?"

"Uh... Transformers?" Hiei said taking a wild guess from the old cartoons Kurama had forced him to watch with him a few times. "Or... Dinozords?"

"What are Dinozords?" Botan asked.

"They're kinda like Transformers but only dinosaurs that are robots."

"Like Dinobot from _Beast Wars_?" Botan asked.

"I have no clue..." Hiei said, shrugging. "I never watched _Beast Wars_.."

Just then a whole herd of raptors ran out of the woods and began attacking the fighting insane robots.

"What is this?" Hiei said. 'The main area for crazy phenomina?!"

"I have no idea," Botan said, watching the dinosaurs and the robots fight. "But I think we'd better get out of here befpore they see us."

"No," Hiei said, drawing his sword. "I'm going to get rid of these weirdo's right now!" He jumped down from the porch and ran toward the bots and raptors.

"Hiei!" a voice above screamed, suddenly.

Hiei and Botan looked into the sky and spotted Mukuro flying above in a hang glider.

"Oh no..." Hiei said, sweatdropping.

Mukuro dive bombed down and tride to snatch Hiei off the ground. Instead her hang glider flew right into the mouth of a raptor who instantly spit her out. "EW!" it exclaimed, putting it's little arms over its mouth. "NASTY!" it pulled out a bottle of mouth wash and started to gargle it.

Hiei sighed in relief for missing being caught by his stalker and ran at one of the fighting robots. He put out his foot and tripped one. The robot fell to the ground. "HEY!" it shouted, shaking its sword at the koorime. "That was a cheap shot! Fight with honor, you coward!"

"I do!" Hiei shouted at the robot. "If I didn't I wouldn't be a samurai!"

"A real warrior doesn't go tripping his opponants!" the robot argued back.

"I wasn't even fighting you!" Hiei shot back.

"Well. I hate you!"

"I hate you too!"

"Well since we both hate each other," the robot said, standing up. "I'm gonna rip those other robts to shreds!" then the robot went running into the other robots, knocking them over like bolling pins.

"What in the world is this anyway?" Botan said, flying toward Hiei on her boat oar. "Some sorta of robot and dino convention?"

"I don't know," Hiei said, "But that one robot insulted me." he clenched his fist. "If I knew exactly what was going on I would have chopped off its ugly head."

"Maybe the wise Know-It-All that live on Mt. Genius knows something about this," Botan suggested.

"Maybe," Hiei said nodding.

Botan put out her hand. "C'mon, let's go," she said.

"Okay," he said, taking it.

She pulled him beside her onto the oar and flew off, leaving the insane robots and raptors behind.

_A/N_

_I got this weird chapter idea after watching __**Beast Wars **__which is a werid show to get idea for a HieixBotan fic. But then again, this fic isn't suppost to make sense. lol. Then again, I don't know how a hang glider would have anything to do with __**Beast Wars **__I wonder. Do they even have a catagory for that show on here? Probably not. I'll try to update this fic as soon as I can. _


End file.
